Three's a Party
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: Cute Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Dom's POV

Letty was laying beside me. I looked at her peacefully sleeping beside me. I heard little feet running down the hallway. The door creaked opened, and a light little dip in the bed was made. I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. The little angel that was my three year old daughter, put her nose to mine and whispered,

"Daddy"

I snored a little bit,

"Daddy"

"What baby?"

"I need my morning kiss."

I laughed a little and opened my eyes. Her nose still on mine, she puckered her lips and I kissed her. She laughed and collapsed on my chest. I rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"Mommy still asleep."

"Yeah, she's tired."

"Should I wake her up?"

I laughed and looked at my daughter; so much of her was me. Her beauty and the devil in the eye was Letty. She was a daddy's girl. She looked at me for direction like I went to my dad. I was a proud papa. She looked at me again, silently asking if she wake up her mother. I nodded and smiled at her. She stood up on mychest and leaped onto Letty.

Letty caught her with a groan.

"Lex we talked about you jumping on mommy."

"Daddy said I could."

Letty opened her eye at me. And I grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"We don't listen to daddy."

She laughed and Letty kissed her on the head. I stood up and Lexi put her arms up. I lifted her up and carried with me downstairs.

"Let's leave mommy alone. She needs to shower."

"Waffles!"

"Okay little one, waffles it is."

I sat her on the counter and she smiled as I went to the freezer to get the waffles. We were at the table eating when Letty walked downstairs and kissed Lexi on the head. She smiled at me and kissed me gently.

Our relationship has changed a lot through the years. Breaking up getting back together, loving each other, hating each other. When we found out about Lex something changed. We were scared. I remember the night she came over and told me. She was 20 and I was 23. We were in the middle of some stupid fight that we always had,

_There was a knock on the door, I opened and saw her._

_"Let I'm not in the mood to fight right now."_

_"I'm not here to fight Dom."_

_"Let, come on. We just need to relax for a few days and we'll be fine."_

_Then I saw her eyes, they were red and puffy. She just walked in and hugged me. I figured she had another fight with her mom. I hugged her back. I whispered, _

_"Babe what happened?"_

_"Can we go upstairs?"_

_I nodded and took her hand. She sat on my bed crossed legged and I sat in front of her. _

_"Did you get in a fight with your mom?"_

_"Sort of."_

_I raised an eyebrow and she sighed, _

_"I just want you to know this wasn't my may of trapping you into anything. I love you, we don't say that enough."_

_She was rambling, never a good sign._

_"Letty, breathe."_

_She took a deep breath and looked in my eyes._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_With those two little words everything seemed to stop then start again. I was going to be a father. I was 23, how was I supposed to raise someone when I could barely take care of myself. _

_"I'm sorry."_

_"What why are you sorry?"_

_"I know you don't want this. I don't want this."_

_I grabbed her face in my hands and I looked her dead in the eye._

_"We might not have planned this, but it is a miracle."_

_I felt her body relax and smile. She relaxed in my hands. _

_"I was so afraid you would side with my mom."_

_"Your mom?"_

_"She found my test. And she told me I better get rid of it, because I reunited her life when she had me so young. I would ruin my life, and you would leave."_

_She started crying again and I hugged her we were laying on the bed and I kissed her head._

_"This is our future now. I don't want you to get rid of our child. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I was going to ask you last week then we had a fight."_

_"Ask me what?"_

_"To marry me."_

_She sat up and smiled, "Of course I will. We're in this for good now."_

_"We always were."_

_"Three's a party."_

I was snapped out of my memory when Letty sat on my lap.

"What's on your mind solider?"

"The night you told me you were pregnant."

"Saddest but happiest night of my life."

I nodded, "You miss your mom?"

"Yeah I do. But I don't want her near Lex."

"You are a good mom Let, nothing like your mom."

"Thanks."

She gently kissed me, while little feet worked their way back down the stairs. Letty stood up and started cleaning the table off. Lex climbed into my lap.

"I got dressed all be myself."

"I see that. You look beautiful baby."

Her smile was so sweet. She was grinning ear to ear. She had pink pants and a green poka dot shirt on. She started whispering in my ear.

"I want to go to the garage dad."

"You do?"

She nodded.

"Better ask momma."

"Uh oh, ask momma what?" Letty asked walking into the room.

Lex, reached her arms up and Letty scooped her up.

"I want to go to the garage."

"You do, do you?"

She nodded smiling.

"Well then you better go change in to your over ralls."

Letty smiled as Lex shrieked for joy and ran upstairs. There was no doubt she was our kid. Letty looked at me from the door frame.

"This kid is going to be more trouble than we were."

I laughed and walked by her and kissed her temple. "Impossible."

She laughed and as Lex walked down the stairs and I scooped her up and we drove to the garage where she went to her toy car and started taking it apart. I hugged Letty from behind,

"I love you, we don't say that enough"

I laughed, "I love you too."

"three's a party."

* * *

**Another one shot. Ready to love up next. **

**Had this idea. Hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So you guys have been asking about more one shots for three's a party. I have officially reached a writer's block for Two's a Plenty. SO I decided to write another one for this story. Hope you like it. **

**Lex is four in this one. **

* * *

Dom's POV

I was watching my dad's race from the pit; it had been a couple years since I had been here waiting for my dad to pull up to the pit stop. Ever since I found out about Lex we decided together that we wanted to raise her in LA like we were raised. I didn't sign for another contract and I was happy.

I loved being a father. I looked up and saw the two ladies that have had my heart since I first laid eyes on them. They were both wearing Torreto jersey's and hats. Letty saw me first and waved. She pointed for Lex to see me and she smiled and waved at me. I smiled back, Shelley walked up beside me.

"You look happy Torreto"

"I am, Smith. Are you?"

I looked down at her stomach and she was about to pop. She had asked me last month to take over for her maternity leave. Let and I talked and we decided it would be okay. It was the first race back of the season, and I was already in love with it.

"I am thank you for taking over for me"

I nodded and smiled,

"Wouldn't trust my dad with some newbie"

She laughed,

"I wouldn't either, so do you see my replacement"

I acted offended and nudged her a little bit. I heard a little voice from the crowd yelling at me and I turned around,

"Daddy! Hitting. Is. Not. Nice."

Letty was killing herself laughing, how we got just a well-mannered child was beyond me. Shelley was laughing at us,

"Sorry Lex"

She smiled and gave me a small nod. I went back to the race and Shelley kept talking,

"Is it scary?"

I looked at her,

"Is what scary?"

"Being a parent"

"Hell yes, but it's worth it. You get to have this little thing that just depends and loves you for no reason. When they first hold your finger, its special. Trust me; even if you put a diaper on backwards they will still love you"

She laughed at the last part,

"You put her diaper on the wrong way"

"Sadly, yes. It is a mess. So be careful"

I laughed remembering having to clean the pee out of Lex's clothes and crib. It was everywhere. Letty was so mad, I wasn't allowed to change her diaper for a week. This wasn't the worse punishment she has ever given me.

My dad pulled in and the team went to work, I walked over to the window and started talking to him.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm good, I like having my family here."

"Your family likes being here. Now go win so we don't have to cancel your dinner"

He laughed as the last bolt was placed and sped away. I walked back up to Shelley,

"Who's the lady?"

She looked at me,

"What lady?"

I pointed at pointed at the women standing in the pit but was further back. Shelley gave me a weird look,

"Who don't know who that is?"

I shook my head and looked back at her. She shrugged and kept watching the race.

"Shell"

She just kept looking at the track. She started talking to my dad on the ear piece, he had three laps left,

"Tony, how you feeling?"

"On top of the world"

"And you're going to fly"

I heard my dad laugh through the system,

"Dad"

"Yeah Dom"

"Who's the girl?"

"Dom, now?"

"You always think the best when you're driving"

"She's my girlfriend. Be nice, I'll see you in thirty seconds."

We watched as he rushed through the finish line, and got out of the car. The crowd was going wild, and I smiled as I felt little arms around my leg. I looked down, she was smiling at me. I picked her up and sat her on my hip.

"Daddy, poppa won"

She screamed in to the air. She was so excited. Letty followed behind her,

"Your daughter is too fast for her own good"

"Just like poppa momma."

Letty nodded and smiled,

"You are baby girl"

The women from the pit walked up to my dad and kissed him. I saw Lex's mouth drop open.

"She kissed poppa. You said only married people do that"

I looked at Let and she shrugged,

"Lex, poppa is older so he's allowed."

"So when I'm as old as poppa I can kiss?"

I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Sure."

She smiled so big I could barely stand it. My dad was walking up to us and Lex squirmed out of my arms as she ran to my dad's waiting arms. I turned to Letty and kissed her.

"Hey"

"What I'm married I can kiss anyone I want"

She grabbed my ear,

"Ow, ow, ow, Let"

I looked at her and she was not smiling.

"You can only kiss this girl"

I smirked,

"It's only you"

I kissed her one last time and she leaned in to it. I snaked my arms around her and she pulled away and leaned against my chest. We turned to watch our daughter laughing.

"We've come a long way Torreto"

"We've grown up a lot"

"Sometimes it's hard to believe we made that. That happy, perfect little creature"

"We'll were both hot, so why wouldn't we make something perfect"

She laughed in to my chest. This was the last night we would see each other for the next couple weeks. She was going back to help Mia and Vince out, and Lex had preschool.

"I'm going to miss you"

I rubbed her back,

"I'm going to miss you too. You can always call"

"I know"

It was later that night and we were back in my rented house. I was tucking Lex in while Letty showered,

"And they live happily ever after…"

I put the book down and placed a kiss on her head. I turned on her night light and turned off the ceiling night. Lex stopped me before I closed the door,

"Daddy"

I turned and looked at her,

"What is it baby?"

"Do you still love me?"

I walked over to the bed and sat beside her. I pushed the hair out of her face and her eyes had tears in them,

"Of course I do baby"

"Why are you leaving me then?"

"I have to help poppa for a little while."

"I can help"

She pointed at herself and stood up on the bed. I smiled at her and opened my arms. She walked in to them and hugged me around my neck. I was rubbing her back as she fell asleep in my arms. It broke my heart that she thought I was leaving because I didn't love her. I tried to lay her back in her bed but she wouldn't let me go. So I got up and walked in to my bedroom with Letty. She was sitting on the bed painting her toenails and gave me a strange look.

I put Lex down on the bed and she snuggled in to the middle of the bed. I took Letty's hand and she got off the bed. We walked to the porch with me,

"Bad dream?"

I turned and looked at her,

"She thinks I hate her"

"What?"

I shrugged,

"She thinks I'm leaving because I don't love her anymore"

"She's just confused Dom. She hasn't been away from either of us longer than 3 days."

"I feel awful Let"

"Maybe we just make more trips."

I hugged her and she hugged me back,

"Dom, it's going to be fine. You are an amazing father and husband. We will make it work."

I just hugged her tight. We stood there for a while before we walked in the house again, she turned to me

"Sorry we couldn't have goodbye sex"

I laughed and kissed her. She leaned in to it as we laid down on either side of Lex and fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to Lex laying on top of me, she whispered,

"Daddy"

I opened my eyes and saw her lips puckered up. I kissed her and she sat on my chest crossed legged and looked at me.

"Do I have something on my face?"

She shook her hand,

"Can I have another kiss?"

I smiled and grabbed her. I kissed her all over her face until I went to her stomach and gave her a raspberry. She laughed and flung her arms hitting her in the face. She stopped laughing and crawled over to Letty.

"Mommy I'm sorry"

Letty opened her eyes,

"It's okay baby"

She smiled at her and crawled in to Letty's arms. Letty kissed her head. I was looking at the two most important people in my life laying in front of me and I could help but feel sad that I was leaving them. Lex started jumping on the bed until I stood up and she jumped on my back. I ran in to the kitchen with her and set her on the counter.

Letty walked out behind us,

"There's no food here. How about we go out for pancakes?"

Lex nodded her head and I helped her off the counter. She ran to her room and got dressed as Letty and I went to get ready.

We spent the day together, and everything was fine until we were at the airport and Lex started crying and wouldn't let me go.

"Lex, you're going to see me in two weeks"

"How long is that?"

"A little while"

She started crying even more. Letty was trying to get her off of me but she wouldn't budge.

"Lex, mommy is going to take you to the garage every day, and Uncle Vince will be there, and Aunt Mia."

"I want you"

I kissed her head,

"Baby you have to go back. Mommy will take good care of you"

"What about my morning kiss?"

"Mommy can give you one, and when I see you I will give you so many you won't know what to do"

She didn't say anything. She just hugged me tighter. Their flight was called overhead and Letty looked at me.

"Lex, you have to let go. Your plane is going bye bye. When you come back I will be right here waiting for you with a present"

She pulled back a little and smiled. I smiled back at her and kissed her one last time.

"I love you baby"

"I love you daddy"

I passed her over to Letty. And she buried her head in her neck. I kissed Letty one last time,

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Call me when you get in"

She nodded on the verge of tears. I kissed her forehead and hugged them all and then let go. I watched them walk away. I waved as Lex raised her head to see me one last time and she smiled. I smiled back at her and blew her kiss.

I turned when I could no longer see them. I walked back to my car and drove back to my empty rented house. I showered and got ready for the race tonight.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Part one of two. **

**I love reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

Dom's POV

It had been two weeks since I had since them. I talked to them on the phone the best I could but with my dad's crazy schedule and the time difference it was hard. I was sitting waiting for their plane to land, I had a teddy bear and a necklace for Lex. The necklace had a ruby red stone and a little angel on it.

I was replying to an email on my phone when I heard the shriek of my four year old daughter.

"Daddy"

I smiled and bent down opening my arms. She ran in to them full force and almost knock me down. She wrapped her legs as much as she could around my torso and her arms went around my neck. I rubbed her back with one hand as the other was holding her to me.

"Hey baby"

"Daddy guess what?"

She pulled away from me and I sat her on my hip.

"What baby?"

"Uncle Vince has a girlfriend"

I gasped at her making her news seem so hard to believe. She laughed at my expression.

"He does?"

She nodded. I saw Letty out of the corner of my eye looking for Lex. I turned to look at Lex,

"Where's mommy?"

She shrugged and looked at me.

"Baby you can't run away from mommy"

"I'm sorry"

She pouted, Letty saw us and walked over. She smiled at me, she looked tired. I don't blame her; taking care of Lex was a two man job. We had gotten into such a routine that we needed two people.

"Alexandra. What did I tell you?"

Uh oh full name. Lex buried her head in my neck. She mumbled something and Letty just slouched down on the chair. I felt Lex's head move and look behind me finally seeing her presents.

"Are those for me?"

"Yeah baby, I got mommy something else she'll love"

I winked at her and she smirked. Lex wiggled free and ran over to Letty before her presents.

"I'm sorry mommy. Won't do it again"

She kissed Letty's cheek and then walked to the other chair with the presents. I sat beside Letty and intertwined our fingers, her head was leaning against my shoulder,

"I missed you"

I kissed the top of her head,

"I missed you too"

Lex ran over with the teddy bear in one hand and the necklace in the other. Letty scooped her up and sat her on her lap.

"Look momma"

Letty smiled and put it around her neck.

"It looks beautiful baby"

Lex smiled at Letty and grabbed the teddy bear again hugging it. I smiled at those two girls. I was always a ladies man but I never thought I would have two women you both had my heart. Letty stood up and I grabbed the bags with one hand and grabbed Letty's with the other.

We were in the car and my hand never came un done from Letty's. Lex was singing some song off her favourite CD. I was happy to have my family back, if only it was for a couple days. I pulled up to the race tracks. I let Lex out and she was walking in front of us until my dad walked by watching to his new girlfriend, Donna.

"Poppa!"

I saw my dad turn his head and smiled. Lex ran full speed at him. He caught her and spun her around. I saw her show the bear to him. They walked away out of sight leaving me with Letty,

"Dominic your child is too much like you"

I laughed,

"Me?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"She has so much energy and a can do attitude."

I laughed and snaked my arms around her back.

"You didn't have to get pregnant"

"You didn't have to be good in bed"

I groaned and kissed her. She smiled through the kiss and pulled away. I hugged her tight. I hated when we didn't see each other every day. I was so used to waking up and seeing. Going to work and seeing her. Going to bed and seeing her. She was my best friend; we had been through hell and back.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us"

She smiled,

"We did it. When everyone said we couldn't."

"Who know all we had to do was have a kid"

She laughed and pushed me. I hugged her again smelling her coconut shampoo. I put my arm around her shoulder and she clasped the hand that was dangling off. We started walking towards my dad's trailer. Lex smiled from her sit, she was eating grapes and goldfish. There was no race tonight. So we were going out as a family.

I sat down beside her and Letty sat on my lap. My dad turned to us,

"So what do say to me watching the rug rat tonight?"

I turned to Letty and she shrugged. I turned to Lex,

"Do you want to stay with poppa for the night?"

She smiled and nodded. I smiled back at her,

"Okay"

We said our good byes to Lex and my dad and headed off to my house. We barely got in to the door before Letty had her legs wrapped around me. I pushed her up against the wall and she moaned in my mouth. We stumbled to the kitchen table where we pushed everything off of it. Letty pulled her shirt off and un did her pants while I slipped my shirt over my head and pushed my pants off. I crawled over top of her and kissed her.

"Dom I need you now"

"Patience Leticia"

She grabbed my head and kissed me again. I slide her underwear down as her feet worked on mine. I slammed in to her and we both gasped at the contact. She scratched my head as I went as deep as I could. She screamed my name as I grunted hers. I could feel us both coming and when we finished I collapsed on top of her,

"God I miss that"

She laughed underneath me and kissed my shoulder,

"I missed you"

I got up off the table and she sat up.

"What is it?"

"I love you"

"Are you getting mushy on me?"

She got up and stood beside me slipping on my shirt. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to me,

"I just missed our family. I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to you"

She hugged me,

"Nothing is going to happen to us."

I nodded and hugged her as I guided her to the bed room for round two.

* * *

**Some people were confused by a few characters. If you want you can read the prequel 'Two is Plenty'**

**I hope you guys like these last few chapters. I may keep going with this story line for a little while. Tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dom's POV

I was laying in bed with Letty. She was tracing my tattoos with her finger. I had three all together now, one of my mom's death, our wedding date and Lex's birthday. I smiled as I was drawing circles on her shoulder. We haven't been able to just lay together, in years. We were always interrupted by Lex running in or breaking something downstairs. I loved Lex and she was first but sometimes I just needed Letty to myself.

"I've missed being able to just lay with you"

She snuggled deeper in to my side if that was possible and kissed it,

"You and Lex are everything Dom."

"I know, it's going to be hard but her shriek yesterday when she saw me was worth it."

"You didn't see her all week Dom. I could barely get her to sleep. She slept in one of your shirts and every night end up in our bed with me."

I sighed and looked at her,

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?"

She shook her head no, and sat up a little leaning on my chest.

"I want you to know you're loved. She is such a daddy's girl. You always get the girls"

"I got the best ones out there"

She smiled and kissed me one more time before getting up. I watched her get dressed and put her hair up. She turned and leaned against the dresser,

"What are you staring at?"

"My beautiful wife"

"She doesn't feel beautiful after the two weeks she had."

I stood up and walked over to her, I put my hands on her hips and her hands went to her chest.

"You will always be the most beautiful girl to me Let. No makeup, no clothes"

She pushed me and laughed, I grabbed her in a hug.

"If things get too bad Let, call me and I will be on the next plane out"

She pulled away a little,

"I was watching you couple weeks ago. This was always your dream; you have given up so much for me and Lex. So this is our sacrifice for you."

"I was happy because everything I had ever wanted was with me. You gave me everything I could dream of."

She smiled at me. I smiled and kissed her before pulling away and getting dressed. I stepped out in to the kitchen taking Letty's coffee and taking a sip. She hopped up on the counter and I walked over to her, putting my hands on either side of her legs,

"Do you think Lex is going to be okay?"

She nodded,

"She's young Dom. She will barely remember the days you were gone. She'll remember the days you were"

I smiled and kissed her one last time, before the door swung open and my dad walked in with a sleeping Lex on him. I looked at the clock and it was 10:30,

"Dad why is she still asleep?"

"Well, she had a rough time falling asleep last night."

I walked over and took her from my dad. He smiled as Donna walked in behind him. Letty looked at her confused,

"Oh Let, this is Donna my girlfriend"

She smirked at Tony, and looked Donna up and down.

"She's hot Tony. Nice job."

She high fived him and he high fived back laughing. I was watching the scene from the rocking chair as I rocked back and forth with Lex sleeping on my chest. I smiled and kissed her head.

Donna smiled at them,

"Letty right?"

She nodded,

"That's me"

"Dom talks about you all the time"

"He better"

I laughed as she turned around to look at me. I smiled at her, Donna and my dad said good bye and they would see me at the race later. Letty walked over and rubbed Lex's face.

"Baby"

Lex snuggled deeper in to my neck.

"Let we should probably let her sleep if she's going to come to the races tonight"

"Okay"

I smiled as she flipped on the TV to an action movie. I smiled as I moved from the chair to sit beside her. I put my feet up as Lex relaxed in to my chest again. Letty snuggled in to my chest and we started watching it, some guy pulled out a gun and shot the good guy. Letty jumped and gasped a little waking Lex.

I laughed and kissed her head.

"Always were a scar-dy cat."

She glared at me and kept watching the movie. Lex was finally stretching her little arms out and she saw me. She smiled and puckered her lips, I kissed her and she smiled.

"Are we home?"

I brushed the hair out of her face,

"No baby, we're in Nashville. We're going to see Poppa race tonight"

Her eyes grew big, and she smiled.

"Yes"

I laughed and kissed her head. She ran to her room and got her Team Torreto gear.

"Baby, the race isn't for a while"

She pouted and sat on the ground. She does this when she wants something we won't give her. Letty and I decided from the start that we stood together. So we let her pout and misbehave and not pay attention.

My phone rang and I walked past her on the ground pouting to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey we have an issue with the track, can you come down?"

I sighed and looked at the girls. Lex had finally stopped putting and crawled in to Letty's lap watching some kids show. Letty started tickling her and kissed her head.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a little while"

I hung up and looked at my girls.

"So who wants to go to the track?"

Lex looked up and smiled. Her eyes growing with excitement, she stood up and ran to the door putting her shoes on. Letty walked over to me,

"It's fine. If we're together, she's happy. Look at her"

I looked and she was jumping with excitement.

"She's our kid for sure."

Letty laughed as we walked out the door, swinging Lex between us. When we got to the track everyone was in panic and running around. Letty picked Lex up and I kissed their heads as she walked to our trailer. I went to go see what was going on.

* * *

**GOing to work, reviews are nice to read when I get home. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Dom's POV

I walked over to the pit and saw Tom. He has been here since my dad started racing, he didn't look too good. I walked over to him,

"What the hell is going on?"

"Someone took your dads car out and crashed it."

I looked over to the race track where my father's car was being extinguished from the fire. I saw my life flash before my eyes; my dad was in that car. No he couldn't be. I turned to face Tom,

"We don't know if it's him"

I raised my eyebrows at him,

"We can't get a hold of him but no one has seen him all day"

"So who would it be?"

"We don't know, we're trying to see who's a counted for"

I sighed and dialed my dad's number putting the phone to my ear. It rang and rang until I got his machine.

"Dad, you need to call me back. Like now. This is important."

I hung up and Tom gave me a smile. I smiled back and walked out back to my trailer. Letty was sitting on the chairs outside; she got up when she saw me and hugged me. I hugged her back as tight as I could,

"It's not him"

"I know"

She pulled back and kissed me gently. I smiled at her and sat down on the chair,

"What if it is him?"

She sat on my lap,

"It's not"

She grabbed my face, and I looked at her.

"He won't answer his phone"

She shrugged,

"Donna and him are probably, you know"

I gave her a look and pushed her a little,

"Ew Let."

She laughed and hugged me around my neck,

"I mean that's what we would be doing"

I shook my head. She laughed and kissed my cheek as she went in the trailer to check on Lex. Tom ran over to me,

"Dom, I need you"

"Okay"

I got up but stopped when Lex called me for. Tom nodded and I turned around and smiled at her. She ran in to my arms and I picked her up. I kissed her cheek,

"Where you going?"

"I have to go to work"

She pouted,

"Can I come?"

"Not this time baby. Daddy has grown up things to do"

She scrunched her nose at me. She jumped out of my arms and sat on the chair. I didn't want to leave her but Tom was getting antsy beside me. I nodded at him and we started walking towards the pit.

"They're pulling the body out"

"Who isn't accounted for?"

"That new kid Luke and your dad"

I nodded, I didn't want it to be either of them but I didn't want it to be my dad. Luke and I had become friends. I was helping him learn the ins and outs of the pit. I hoping he would help us run it one day. But then it was my dad. Why does death have to be so mean, why does it take the people we care about most.

"Guys, what's going on?"

I turned and saw Luke standing there looking around confused. I sighed in relief of seeing him but then collapsed on to the desk behind me, it was my dad. My dad was in the car. My dad died alone, and burning, what was I supposed to do. I didn't know how to live without my dad. I buried my head in my hands.

Tom walked over to me,

"Don't think about that yet. We don't know"

I stood up,

"Who else would it be?"

I yelled at him and he stepped back. He nodded,

"How could this even happen. Why was no one here with him? Why did no one sign him in to the track? Why did he take an old car out that we were working on why did no one mark it that the brakes were out? He would have never taken it out if it was tagged."

Tom and Luke stepped back and I walked past them. I walked to the middle of the track and sat in the grass. I was crying, I never cried. The last time I cried was when my mom died. I looked at the track and the spot that was burned and black. I didn't even know what to do; I didn't have my dad there. I laid back and put my hands on my face.

I heard little footsteps running up beside me and sat on my chest. I removed my hands and looked at Lex smiling at me. I smiled at her, I couldn't be sad around her.

"Are you sad daddy?"

I nodded,

"A little bit"

She smiled and kissed me.

"I fix it."

I smiled and hugged her. She hugged her arms around my neck, and I stood up. She sat on my hip; she started playing with my necklace that Letty bought me years ago as I started walking back to the pit. Letty ran up to me,

"Dom you have to come"

"Let, can we just be a family for a couple more minutes before everything turns in to crap"

"Daddy, where's poppa?"

I looked at Letty, she smiled and took Lex.

"He's in the pit Lex, why don't you go say hi"

She squealed and ran off. Letty hugged me around the waist and looked up,

"I told you him and Donna were getting it on"

She smiled and I looked at her,

"What?"

"He drove up like 10 minutes ago."

I sighed and I grabbed her and kissed her. She squealed as I did and I smiled through the kiss. I picked her up and spun her around, she pulled away,

"You scared the new kid"

I laughed,

"I scared myself. I didn't know what I was going to do"

"I would have helped you, like you helped me when Jeff died"

I smiled and hugged her again. I didn't let my arm slip from her as we walked to my laughing daughter. I grabbed my dad and hugged him, for the first time in a long time I hugged him. He hugged me back,

"I'm fine Dom"

"I thought I lost you, but if it wasn't you. Who was in the car?"

We pulled away,

"We're not sure, but the races are cancelled for a little while."

"What?"

Lex walked up to us, and I picked her up. She looked so upset I could barely take it. I kissed her cheek and looked at her,

"There was an accident Lex."

"But I want to watch a race"

My dad took her in to his arms,

"Lex, we're going to spend time all together"

"We are?"

He nodded,

"How about we go mini golfing?"

Lex eyes went wide and she smiled. Letty came up beside me and grabbed my hand; I smiled and kissed her forehead. We were walking out of the track to our cars. We went to the golf course and laughed and talked. I was never taking my family for granted again. It was later that night when I was with Letty in bed watching the news,

_There was a crash at the Nashville Race Track today. Reports say one is dead, but police cannot confirm the identity of the body. The race track will be closed until further investigation can be held._

I looked over to Letty and she shrugged,

"You could come home for a little while"

I smiled and kissed her head,

"I wish I could, but I have to stay for the investigation"

She smiled and I kissed her gently. She pulled me closer to her and I put my hands under her shirt. She smiled through the kiss and laid on top of me, the door knob of our bedroom wiggled and Letty sighed as she pulled away.

Lex walked in and walked over to Letty's side of the bed. She crawled in without a word and snuggled in to Letty's side. I turned the TV off and slide down until I was laying down. Letty turned so her back was against my chest, and she pulled Lex to her chest. I hugged them both and we fell asleep together as one family.

* * *

**Next one later**

**Reviews are nice. **

**Next one is going to be pure cute family fluff**


	6. Chapter 6

Dom's POV

I woke up the next morning to the two beautiful girls beside me. I unwrap myself from them and got up. I went to the bathroom and changed in to my jeans and a black v neck t shirt. I was grabbing my car keys when my bedroom door opened and a sleepily Lex came out rubbing her eyes,

"Daddy?"

She wobbled over to me and put her face in my leg shielding her eyes from the light. I bent down and picked her up,

"It's okay baby."

I rubbed her back as she continued to wake up.

"Where are you goin?"

"To get breakfast"

I smiled as she finally pulled her head out of neck to look at me. She puckered her lips, and I kissed her. She smiled and squirmed out of her arms. She ran to her room and I walked over to the door frame and watched her throw her clothes around the room,

"What are you doing baby?"

She turned around holding up jeans and a purple shirt.

"I want to come"

I smiled at her and told her to get dressed. I went to go tell Letty we were going out and not to worry, I bent down and kissed her gently. She smiled and opened her eyes a little bit,

"Hey"

I stroked her cheek,

"Stay in bed for a while, I'm taking Lex out for breakfast. I'll bring you something back. You need sleep my wife"

She nodded and fell back asleep. I walked back into the living room and sat Lex up on the counter, I was brushing her hair and putting it in a ponytail when she asked me,

"Can I bring my teddy bear?"

I nodded,

"Course baby"

She smiled as I finished tightening the elastic on her hair. I set her on the ground as she ran to get her bear and put her flip flops on. I grabbed my wallet and my keys as we walked out of the house, locking the door. I was holding Lex's hand walking to the car when I noticed a police officer walking towards us. I picked up Lex and put her on my hip. She was talking to her bear happily.

"Mr. Torreto?"

I nodded,

"Can I help you?"

"I just have a few questions about yesterday"

"Can we meet later today, I'm spending time with my kid."

He looked at Lex and she smiled at him,

"You help people right?"

He nodded at her.

"Can you help my poppa then?"

I looked at her and she smiled at the officer,

"I'm going to try and help him, little lady"

"Good because he said someone got hurt and that's no good."

My heart melted at her. She cared about everything and everyone even at such a young age. The police officer smiled at her,

"I'm going to do my best to help him."

I kissed Lex's head and she went back to talking to her teddy bear. I looked at the officer,

"So can I come by the station later?"

He nodded and handed me his card. I smiled at him as I started walking with Lex again; I buckled her in to the car seat. I closed the door and got in to the driver's seat. I turned on the news and drove to a local diner. Lex snapped me out of my thoughts,

"Daddy"

"Yeah Lex"

"I like it here"

I pulled in to the parking lot and got out of the car unbuckling Lex and holding her hand,

"You do?"

She nodded,

"I like being with you and momma."

I smiled at her as I opened the door and she walked in. The hostess smiled at her as I picked Lex up and she put her back to my chest as her legs swung over my arm. She laughed as I tickled her,

"For two sir…"

I nodded as she grabbed the menus. She walked us to a booth and gave Lex a booster seat and a coloring page. She was scribbling on the sheet when the waitress came over,

"Hi there, drinks?"

"I'll have an orange juice and coffee, Lex?"

She put her finger to her chin,

"Chocolate milk"

The waitress smiled and walked away. I was looking at the menu when my phone rang,

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god. You're alright"

"Mia?"

"Yeah, I just heard there was a crash. Dad is alright right?"

"We're good Mia. We don't know who it was."

"I'm flying out for a couple days"

"Mia you don't have too."

"I want too"

I was about to answer when the waitress came up and I told Mia to hang on. We ordered our food and I kept going,

"Where are you?"

"At a diner with Lex, getting breakfast"

"Where's Let?"

"She's at the house, she needed some sleep after the two weeks she had."

"That was sweet of you"

"I'm a good husband"

She laughed,

"Brian and I will be there tomorrow, can you pick us up?"

"If I must"

"You must, bye Dom"

"See you"

I hung up and smiled at my daughter. I didn't realize that I could love someone this much. The waitress sat our food down and I watched her munch on her bacon as I cut up her pancakes. We finished eating and I packed the rest of my breakfast up for Letty. I wiped Lex's hands and face as she grabbed her bear. I put the money on the table and picked her up holding her upside down. She was laughing as I said good bye to the waitresses. We were driving back to the house, when we got there we went inside and Letty was still sleeping. I turned on a movie for Lex and went to our bedroom.

I sat on the edge of the bed and tucked the piece of hair behind her ear,

"Let"

She mumbled in her sleep, putting her head in to the pillow. I rubbed her back and she rolled over and opened her eyes,

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven"

She groaned,

"I slept forever."

I nodded and kissed her.

"I brought you breakfast"

She smiled and looked at me,

"Blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes?"

I nodded, and she grabbed my shirt and brought me in for a kiss.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

I shrugged and got up. She sat up on the bed,

"Dom"

I turned and looked at her,

"I missed you"

I went and sat with her, and stroked her cheek as she leaned in to it.

"I missed you too"

"Dom we have enough money to never work again, I think you should fly home more. Even if it's not just weekends, please"

I nodded and kissed her.

"We'll make it work Let, we always do"

She smiled as I walked out of the room and back out to the living room sitting on the couch. Letty walked out dressed and hair up grabbing the pancakes and sitting at the computer desk checking the emails. She called me over to read one,

_Dear Letty, _

_It has taken me months to get your email address. I was going to try and call but I knew you would hang up. I wanted to tell you I checked in to rehab. I got help with my anger; I know it doesn't make up for anything I did. _

_I always dangled a relationship in front of you. I am truly sorry for that, nothing was your fault. I hope one day you can forgive me so I can meet my grandchild. _

_I love you Leticia. _

_Always, _

_Your mother_

I looked at her and she deleted the email. She had decided years ago no matter what her mother said she was not going back to her. She was standing her ground. I kissed her temple and she shut the laptop shoving a pancake in her mouth laughing. I smiled as I declared we were going to the beach,

Lex smiled and screamed. Letty smirked and got up.

"Way to tell me after I stuff myself full with pancakes. I'm going to be bloated."

"You're beautiful Let"

She smiled at me and walked by me. We headed to the beach and when we got there Lex ran to put her feet in the water, I ran after her and picked her up throwing her in the air. She was a beach baby; she grew up at the ocean in LA. Letty put our stuff down on the sand and walked over. I was holding Lex just above the water her toes curling to hit the water. I dropped her down and she started splashing around. I put my arm around Letty and kissed her head. I wrapped my other arm around her and picked her up,

"Dominic, do not throw me in"

"What are you going to do baby"

"Throw me and find out."

I shrugged and I threw her in. Lex was laughing underneath us and Letty surfaced and splashed me. I splashed her back and she was about to splash back but I picked Lex up and used her as a shield.

"You wouldn't want to hurt your precious child Let"

She laughed and splashed me anyways as I turned so Lex wouldn't get it in her face.

"I know you. You wouldn't let anything hurt her, not even water"

I smiled as I let Lex go and she ran to start making a sand castle. Letty hugged me from behind,

"This day was perfect"

I nodded,

"It is, but I have to head to the police station when we get back. Some cop wants to talk to me"

She nodded and kissed my back as we walked up to Lex and sat with her. Enjoying the family time.

* * *

**I know a lot happened, but I hope you like it. **

**I'm starting to enjoy it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dom's POV

We spent a couple hours at the beach. We packed up and I grabbed all of our stuff as Letty picked up Lex. She was falling asleep in her arms as we walked to the car. When we got there, I put our stuff in the trunk as Letty buckled Lex in. We sat in the front seat and I grabbed Letty's hand.

"Mia called me today"

She turned her head to look at me,

"Oh yeah…"

I nodded,

"She was worried, so her and Brian are flying out for a couple days."

"Oh, then me and Lex will stay for a little while longer."

I squeezed her hand,

"I would love that"

She smiled and leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. I pulled in to the driveway and look up Letty. She smiled and rubbed her eyes,

"I'm up"

She got up and walked in to the house as I grabbed Lex out of her car seat. I walked in and put Lex on the couch. She snuggled in to the pillows as I walked over to Letty as she was cleaning the kitchen. I stopped her and put my hands on her hips.

"I'm going to head over to the station"

"Okay, we'll be here"

"I like the sound of that"

She smiled and kissed me gently. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back in a little while"

She nodded and I left for the police station. I called my dad and he met me there. We went in and I answered the questions they had, they were still working on who the body was.

"Dad you want to come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a little while"

I smiled and got in my car. I drove to the house and walked in, they were nowhere to be found. I walked to the backyard and then I saw Lex swinging on the swing set that the house had in the back. Letty was sitting on the porch steps and I sat beside her,

"How'd it go?"

"Good I guess, they don't know who it was yet"

She gave me a look and I shrugged,

"I don't know how they don't know yet, but I'm not going to worry about it. I have you two here and that's all I need."

She smiled and kissed my shoulder,

"She's happy"

"She told me she likes it here because we're all together."

Letty sighed,

"It's going to be hard the next couple months."

I nodded and kissed her head,

"Dad is going to come over later with Donna."

"Okay"

Lex ran up to us and crawled in to my lap. I smiled and kissed his head,

"Then we're going to go to the airport tomorrow morning"

"What time?"

"I think the plane is in at 11"

Letty nodded and Lex looked really sad. I stroked her cheek,

"What is it baby?"

"I don't want to go to the airport"

"Why not?"

"I want to stay here."

I smiled and kissed her head,

"No babe, we're just going to get Aunt Mia and Uncle Brian. You and momma are staying for a couple more days"

She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back and looked at Letty, she sighed. It was going to be a long couple months. I stood up with Lex to my chest and walked inside with Letty. Lex ran to her room and came back out with her bear. I was sitting on the stool facing the kitchen as I watched Letty make dinner.

She passed me a beer and I almost drank half of it then and there.

"So how's my wife doing?"

"She's good. I'm happy"

"I'm glad."

She smiled from the stove,

"How are you?"

I sighed,

"I'm happy, I'm always happy with you two around."

Lex climbed on the stool beside me and put her bear beside her on the other stool. She smiled as Letty passed her the grilled cheese and apple slices. Letty sat beside me and passed me the same thing. We ate in peace, and after dinner I was giving Lex a bath.

"You are dirty."

"Nu uh"

"Uh huh"

She shook her head and stuck her tongue out at me. I splashed her a little and she giggled, she covered her face. I washed her hair and helped her wash it out, I was drying her off and wrapping the towel around her when,

"Daddy"

"Yea baby"

"Are you staying here forever?"

"No, I'll come home soon. When I'm done helping Poppa"

"Poppa should come home too"

"He will"

I picked her up and rubbed her dry with the towel. I started getting her dressed and brushing her teeth. There was a knock on the front door and she made a run for it.

"Red light"

She froze in her spot, and I picked her up.

"You have to have mommy or daddy with you to answer the door"

I walked to the door and she opened it,

"Poppa!"

She jumped in his arms and he caught her. He kissed her cheek walking in, that's when I saw it. A ring on Donna's finger,

"Are you two engaged?"

I looked at my dad and he smiled. I turned to Donna,

"Surprise?"

I laughed and hugged her,

"Welcome to the family"

She smiled and hugged me back. Letty walked out of the bedroom in her sweats and wet hair. She smiled at them,

"What's all the excitement?"

"Momma, poppa got gauged"

"He got what?"

I laughed and walked over to her,

"Oh father has gotten himself engaged"

She turned and smiled at him and high fived him,

"Nice"

I kissed her head as we sat on the couch and Lex was sitting on the floor talking to her teddy bear. I got up and picked Lex up,

"Bed time little lady"

She smiled and I lifted to kiss Letty good night and then my dad. We walked into her room and I tucked her in,

"Daddy can you tell me a story"

I sat on the side of her bed,

"What kind of story"

"One about you and momma"

"Like what?"

She put her finger to her chin thinking, Vince had taught her that when she was two and it just stuck,

"You pick"

I chuckled and thought of a story to tell her. I decided to tell her about our wedding day,

"Well momma had just told me we were going to have you and we decided we were going to get married. So we got married two whole months later. She wore a really long white dress, and she looked beautiful."

"Did you want to kiss her?"

I smiled and laughed a little bit,

"I did, she walked down to me and the priest married us. And we said we would be together forever."

"Forever?"

"And ever"

She smiled at me and I kissed her forehead.

"So I was at your weddin?"

"You were, you were in mommy's tummy"

"How'd I get there?"

"Get where?"

"In to mommy's tummy, is that where babies come from?"

I scratched my head; my beautiful little girl was asking me about babies. It seemed like last week she was a little tiny baby. I smiled at her and she kept looking at me,

"You should ask momma that in the morning"

"Okay"

I was happy I got away with that answer, but I knew Letty wasn't going to be too pleased. I kissed her head as I left the room and shut off the lights. I walked to the couch and sat down beside Letty. My dad had left by now and it was just us, I sighed and looked at her, not wanting to tell her what just happened.

* * *

**DIdn't get a chance to edit, off to work. **

**Reviews are always nice to read**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

* * *

Dom's POV

I kissed Letty's temple and she sighed in to me,

"She's asleep?"

I nodded,

"Yeah, not before she asked me something"

She looked up at me and raised her eyebrow,

"You ready for this one?"

She laughed and nodded,

"She wants to know where babies come from"

The look on her face was priceless. Fear, I probably looked the same way.

"No she didn't, it was last week that she was this little"

She held her hands apart a little bit,

"I know, but I told her she should ask you"

Letty laughed and mumbled,

"Of course you did"

"She'll probably forget by the morning"

"And if she doesn't?"

"We distract her"

I laughed and hugged her closer to me. She turned around and straddled me,

"Do you think you could show me how babies are made?"

I smirked and grabbed her hips,

"Are you a little frisky?"

"Maybe more than a little"

I laughed and kissed as her hands went to the back of my head pulling me closer. I started unzipping her sweatshirt and threw it across the room. She pulled away breathlessly,

"Dom, bedroom"

I nodded and attacked her lips again. I picked her up and stumbled in to our room falling on to the bed. I pulled my shirt over my head and she grabbed my necklace and pulled me back down. I put my arms around her back unclasping her bra and throwing it on the floor.

Her hands travelled to my belt buckle and started un doing it. She pulled it out of the loops and tossed it beside her bra on the floor. I travelled down to her neck and hit her sweet spot.

"Dom"

She scratched my head as she moaned my name. I moved down and took one of her breasts in my mouth and started sucking on it. She gripped my shoulders and started moving underneath me,

"Patience babe, good things come to those who wait."

"Don't make me wait that long"

I chuckled against her stomach as I moved my way down to pulled her pants off of her. I pulled off her track pants and she had no underwear on,

"No underwear huh?"

She smirked and shrugged as I moved my way back to her awaiting mouth and guided my tounge in to it. She moaned and moved her hands to my jeans again pushing them as far as she could without losing contact with our lips. She bit my lip and pulled away,

"Take them off. Now"

I growled at her taking control and wiggled out of them as she nibbled on my ear.

"God women you know how to make a guy crazy"

She smirked and kissed me,

"Years of practice baby"

I looked in to her eyes and I knew she was ready. I pushed in to her slowly at first looking in to her eyes; she wrapped her legs around my waist as we quickened our pace. We tucked our heads in to each other's neck as our moans we're becoming louder. We only had a few more thrusts before we both came together and collapsed on the bed sweaty and panting.

I wrapped an arm around her and she cuddled in to my side,

"I'm telling you again, you have to come home more often"

I laughed and kissed her head.

"You couldn't get this anywhere else babe"

She smirked,

"I could try"

I faked gasped and started tickling her,

"What to change that answer?"

She made a face to think about it, touched my nose and simply stated,

"Nope"

I raised an eyebrow and started tickling her again. I was hovering over her when she kissed me and I kissed her back,

"Now about that answer?"

She laughed and stroked my cheek,

"It's always been you"

"Better"

She smiled and kissed me one more time before slipping off the bed and walking to the bathroom door. She leaned on the frame,

"Want to join me?"

I groaned and chased her into the shower.

The next morning we were sitting at the airport, Letty was sitting beside me with Lex in her lap tickling her. I smiled at the sight and my phone rang, I got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey man"

"Hey Tom"

"They know who the body was"

"Who?"

"You know that intern we had to let go because he was harassing all the girls?"

"Yeah, but how did he even get back in?"

"We're not sure. But the track is going to open back up in a week."

"Okay man, I'll see you then"

We hung up and I walked back to my girls. Lex was leaning back in to her chest as Letty whispered in to her ear. I smiled at them and sat back down, Letty turned to me,

"Everything okay?"

I nodded and kissed her temple. She smiled, and then Lex jumped up. She started running towards the gate,

"Red light"

She stopped and turned around and scrunched her nose. I walked over and picked her up,

"Don't give me that face little lady"

She scrunched her nose more and I kissed it. She smiled and pointed and then I saw what she saw, Mia was walking out with Brian. She looked at me and I nodded and let her run for them. I saw Mia pick her up and spin her around. Letty walked up behind me and put her hand in my back pocket and squeezed my ass. I put an arm around her shoulder,

"Didn't get enough last night?"

"Never"

I laughed and kissed her hair as we walked over to meet them. Mia passed Lex to Brian and hugged me really tight.

"Mia, I'm fine"

I rubbed her back and she hugged me tighter.

"I thought I lost you"

I pulled back and let her go,

"Mi, look I'm fine."

She nodded then pulled Letty in to a hug. She laughed as Letty hugged her back. Lex came over and hugged my leg. I smiled down at her and ruffled her hair. We walked back to the car and drove back to the house. Mia and Brian crashed from the flight, and that left the three of us. The happy little family.

It was only two in the afternoon so we decided to go to the park and walked to it across the street. Letty was sitting on the swing watching Lex in the sand when I went behind her and whispered in her ear,

"What's on your mind?"

She shrugged and gave me a small smile. I sat beside her and took her hand,

"Let, I know you better than that"

She scrunched her nose at me,

"Lex gets that from you"

She laughed and sighed.

"What if my mom really did change?"

I sat beside her on the other swing,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she did email me first."

"Let"

"I know what you're going to say and I know your right."

"So?"

"She's still my mom and I want to make sure I never treat Lex like she treated me."

She looked down and I grabbed her chin,

"That won't happen"

"How do you know?"

"You have something your mom never had."

"And what's that"

"Me"

She smiled and kissed me gently. We pulled apart to a giggling Lex. I picked her up and started swinging with her in my lap,

"Daddy go higher"

I laughed and made us swing higher. She laughed and laughed. That was the best sound in the world, I love watching her smiling. I slowed our swinging and jumped off. I put her on my shoulders and we started walking back to the house.

Lex was patting my head as I held her ankles in my hands. Letty was beside us,

"How about we go to the beach again?"

"Sure, Lex?"

"I want to go"

We walked in to the house and gathered all of our stuff and drove to the beach. I was playing with Lex in the water and Letty was sitting on a chair, when some guy came up to her and they started talking. I stopped staring when Lex tackled me and I landed on my back with her on my chest.

"Does the water always do this?"

"Do what baby?"

"Go in and out"

I nodded,

"All day and night."

She smiled and I stood up. She put her feet in the sand and they got stuck,

"Daddy, I can't get out."

"I got you babe"

I lifted her up and tossed her up. I caught her and put her over my shoulder as we walked back to Letty. The guy had disappeared by then,

"Mommy"

"Yea baby"

I passed her over and she snuggled in to Letty's lap.

"Did you know that the water always does that?"

She nodded and kissed her cheek,

"Know what else I know?"

Lex shook her head looking at her,

"I want ice cream"

Lex's smile grew ten times bigger and I took that as I should go get some. I stood up,

"I'll go get some"

"Thanks babe"

I smiled and kissed her hair. I walked over to the shop and got two of them. I made them put Lex's in a bowl because it usually melts faster than she can eat it. I made my way back over and passed it out. I sat behind Letty in her chair as Lex sat in my chair and had her ice cream in her lap. Letty offered me a spoon full and I took it.

"When are we going to see Poppa race?"

"Probably next time you come back"

"I don't want to leave"

I looked at Letty and she shrugged,

"Lex you have to go home, you have school"

She shrugged, and I whispered in Letty's ear,

"Just like us"

She smiled,

"We'll talk about it later"

Lex started asking another question,

"When is poppa going to get married?"

"When did you started getting so smart?"

She smiled, proud of herself. She kept eating forgetting her earlier question and we just sat there, happy and content. Maybe I shouldn't have taken this deal.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. Filler chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Got home from work and felt like writing, hope you like it. SOrry if mistakes to tired to edit, I'll fix it up in the morning. :)**

* * *

Dom's POV

Mia, Letty and Lex were at the grocery store and I was sitting on the back patio with Brian. I was taking a drink of my beer as we talked,

"Yeah man, garage is good. Vince misses you, he won't admit it but I can see it"

I sighed,

"I miss LA, but my dad has done so much for me. I feel like this is my time to repay him"

Brian nodded,

"We'll you're missed. With all the guys coming to the shop and flirting with Letty, I feel like it's a twilight zone. Usually the sluts were coming to flirt with you"

"Guys?"

He stopped taking a drink and looked at me,

"She didn't tell you?"

I shook my head,

"It's nothing man, she barely pays attention to them. It's actually like of pathetic."

I smiled and nodded staring in to the backyard. I knew Letty would never cheat, we had that much respect for each other and I can't say I haven't flirted before. It just felt like I missing so much of their lives. I decided right then and there I would try and be home more even if it took a toll on me.

I heard the screen door open a crack and I looked over and Lex ran over to me, climbing in to my lap,

"Daddy, guess what?"

"What?"

I smiled at her as she put her hands to my cheeks,

"At the grocery store I saw a huge fish with eyes"

I laughed, and made a fish face at her. Her eyes went wide and nodded.

"Why don't you go get your cards, we can play go fish"

"Okay"

She jumped off my lap and ran inside. Brian looked at me,

"DO you like being a dad?"

"I love being a dad. It's hard to explain, I mean I feel whole. I made half of her."

He smiled and nodded taking a sip of his beer. Lex ran back out and pulled a chair beside mine,

"Uncle Brian, you are playing"

Brian looked at her and raised an eyebrow,

"Lex go fish isn't my game"

She scrunched her nose,

"Please"

He looked at me,

"Vince plays go fish"

He sighed and put his hand out as Lex put cards in his hand. She smiled proudly and put the rest in between all of us,

"Alright Lex you go first"

She put a finger to her chin,

"Daddy do you have any fours?"

I sighed dramatically and passed her one. She smiled and took it. We played for another twenty minutes until I got up to go get a drink. Lex was showing Brian the bear I had given her and he was smiling as she told the story. I walked in to the kitchen and grabbed two more beers and a one of Lex's cups of water. Letty was trying to reach a bowl from the top of the cupboard, and I laughed. She turned around,

"It's not funny"

She turned around and pouted at me. I reached behind her and grabbed it. I handed it to her and she thanked me. I nodded and walked back out to the deck. I handed the beer to Brian and he nodded thanks. I gave Lex her water and she downed almost all of it,

"You're drinking your water like we haven't given you anything to drink in days"

She gave me a weird look,

"What?"

Brian and I laughed,

"Nothing baby"

She shrugged and kept drinking. I smiled as Letty walked out with fruit salad and burgers. She had come a long way since burning holes in the bottom of our pans. Mia walked out and sat beside Brian and Letty sat beside me. We sat for the rest of the night and talked. Lex was playing on the swing set and I heard her scream, I ran over to her and I saw it. Her arm was broken. As a kid who broke more bones then I could remember I knew what it looked like. I picked her up,

"We have to go to the hospital"

Mia and Brian stayed behind and cleaned everything up. Letty grabbed her bear as I took the keys off the counter, I couldn't get her to stop crying. I didn't blame her. I set her in her car seat as gently as I could. When we got to the hospital it was a long wait and I was trying to calm her down.

"Lex, it's going to be okay"

"No its not"

She screamed and cried at the same time. I decided maybe a story would distract her,

"Daddy broke his arm once"

She sniffled,

"You did?"

I nodded, and Letty came back with more forms to fill out before we could see the doctor. She smiled at us and kept writing,

"Poppa took me to the beach and I climbed the life guard tower and I fell off."

Letty laughed beside me,

"I remember that, you were a big baby for weeks"

"I won't be a baby momma"

Letty turned and looked at her,

"I know Lex, you're much stronger then daddy"

Lex smiled proudly at herself. I could see the distraction coming off and Letty stepped in,

"Now, I don't remember your birthday. Do you?"

"May 8 2009"

Letty stroked her chin and smiled,

"That's right. What would I do without you Lex?"

She shrugged and snuggled in to my chest almost falling asleep. It was almost 9:30 and she didn't have a nap at all today. The doctor called us, and I stood up with a sleeping Lex. I was surprised she could sleep through the pain but it must have been her body's way of dealing with it.

We walked in to the room and I sat on the table with Lex. I had to turn her around so her back was on my chest.

"I have to reset it. We should probably wake her up"

I looked at Letty and she shrugged,

"Lex, Lex wake up"

She rubbed her eyes and winced when she moved her arm. Then she started crying again. I sighed held her tighter to my chest kissing her head,

"It's going to hurt for a few more minutes than it won't as much. The doctor is going to help"

She nodded and the doctor reset it and she screamed bloody murder. Then the crying slowly started getting calmer. The doctor asked her what color she wanted her cast,

"Red, like poppa's race car"

I laughed and kissed her head as the doctor nodded and walked out of the room. Letty walked over and kissed her forehead.

"You did great baby"

Lex smiled and her eyes started closing again. She was so tired, she tried to keep them open long enough for the doctor to come in but failed. The doctor came in and smiled,

"Just put it on her Doc. I don't mind if my jeans get messy"

He nodded and started casting it. When he was finished he smiled and wished us a good night. We walked to the counter, where I pulled out my wallet to pay for it. Lex was still asleep on my chest and her head in my neck. I paid for the cast and we walked back to the car. I put Lex in her car seat and she didn't even wake up,

"She's a rock when she sleeps"

"Just like her mother"

Letty hit my arm,

"Not nice"

"It's true"

She laughed and looked out the window. I rubbed her knee,

"She's fine Let"

She sighed and turned to look at me,

"I know. I couldn't have done that without you"

"You didn't have too"

"But what if I did? What if we were in LA and it happened? She needs you Dom. I need you"

"Let, I can't just back out of contract."

"I know, maybe we just didn't think this through."

"What are you saying? I have to choose?"

"I think you already have"

I pulled in to the driveway and she got out. She went in to the house and I grabbed Lex from the back seat. I walked her in to her bedroom and laid her down. I put her arm up on a pillow and tucked her in kissing her forehead.

I sighed walking back to my room and saw Letty sitting on the bed with tears on her checks. I walked over and sat in front of her. I put my hands on her knees,

"Let it's going to be fine."

"You always say that, why can't we just tell the truth. Remember when we promised not to lie to each other. We keep lying. It's not fine. I'm not fine, Lex is not fine. This family isn't fine without you there."

"We're together now Let."

"And look what happened? Our daughter is sleeping with a cast on her arm"

"I've had plenty of casts in my life. I turned out okay"

"Not the point Dominic"

"Sorry Leticia"

She finally looked at me but it was more a glare. I gave her one of my famous smiles. She shook her head and gently slapped my cheek.

She sighed and kept going,

"What if this is the thing that finally ruins us?"

"It won't."

"And how do you know?"

I made her look at me,

"Because we've been through worse and somehow God has it in his mind that we are supposed to be together. You can't lose me that easily. If you want me home more I will Let. I will fly out every single chance I get. I would do anything for you and Lex"

She smiled and hugged me. I fell back and she laid on top of me. I rubbed her back then I had to ask,

"Let is this what you want?"

She pulled away from my body a little, leaning her chin on her arms to look at me in the eyes,

"What do you mean?"

"Brian told me about the guys at the shop flirting and the guy at the beach today"

"Are you asking me if I want you still?"

I nodded, and closed my eyes.

"I could never want anyone but you. You are the best husband and friend a girl could ask for. I didn't tell you about the guys from the shop because they are regulars and they've always flirted even with you there. The guy from the beach was flirting with me until he saw me staring at you and Lex from the corner of my eye."

I smiled and kissed her head.

"We're going to be okay"

She nodded in to my chest and I wrapped my arms around her back. For now everything was alright, and I knew that we were going to be in for a rocky road but we would make it.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So the couch is one that has an L shaped couch. Just so you can imagine that**

* * *

Dom's POV

I woke up the next morning and Letty was sleeping soundly beside me. I got up and Mia and Brian were standing at the door,

"Where are you two going?"

Mia turned but Brian answered,

"Home, I got a call. I have to get back for a case"

I nodded and sat on the stool Mia came over and hugged me. We had a short goodbye and they said they would call later. I got up turning on the news, sipping on my cup of coffee. I heard Lex groan from her room and I got up to get her.

I opened the door a crack and her eyes were watering already. I went and sat beside her. I brushed the hair from her face,

"Its okay baby, I'm here"

She started crying harder and I grabbed her off the bed and put her in to my chest. I walked out to the living room with her in my arms. I turned off the lights and the TV was the only light left. Her back was against my chest and I pulled a blanket over us as she went back to sleep.

Letty walked out and was about to turn the light on,

"Don't"

She looked at me and nodded. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed some advil for Lex. She sat down and woke Lex up.

"Baby take this, it will make you feel better"

Lex sat up and sipped the liquid. She smiled when she finished and sleepily put her head back on my chest. I turned my head back to the TV and Letty took my coffee and took a sip. We sat in silence for a little while,

"Where's Mia and Brian?"

"They left, Brian had some important case come up"

She nodded beside me,

"We have to leave soon. I have to go take over for Vince. He's being doing more than his fair share."

"I was thinking, what if Lex stays here"

"Stays here?"

I nodded,

"You need a break Let. I can take care of her for the week, then I will bring her back and she'll stay with you"

"I don't want her flip flopping everywhere."

"Let she loves to travel."

"And what about school?"

"You mean pre k?"

"Dom, I don't know"

"We decided she should stay there because she has family there but she has family here too"

She sighed beside me and put her head on my shoulder. I knew she was thinking about it. She didn't want to be a part from Lex as much as I did. Lex stirred on my chest and sat up and looked at her cast. The Advil finally relieving her pain, she smiled down at her cast, and I smiled at her,

"It's red"

She smiled proudly. I kissed her head,

"Does it hurt baby?"

She shook her head and smiled,

"Can we go to the pool?"

Letty responded first,

"Not for a couple week's babe. You can't get your cast wet"

She pouted,

"But we can stay here all together and watch movies all day."

She smiled and her eyes grew wide. She ran off the couch to her room as I got up to put in the incredibles. It was her favorite movie, Letty grabbed some big blankets and I laid down on the couch. Letty snuggled in beside me and Lex came back from her room holding her teddy bear. She crawled back up on the couch and snuggled between us holding the bear to her chest,

"Okay daddy, I'm ready"

I laughed and pressed played. We were half way done the movie when my phone buzzed on the table. Letty looked over to the table and bended over to get grab it for me. She passed it to me and smiled; I smiled and looked down at the text it was from my dad,

_Hey man, track opens tomorrow. Test run?_

_Yeah, around two?_

_Sounds good. Bring my girls_

_I will, they leave tomorrow night_

_Dom you need to be careful. They are the best thing that happened to you. Don't lose them_

_I know dad, I'm working on it. I'll see you tomorrow_

I put the phone on the arm of the chair. Letty looked over and I smiled as I put my hand to her hair and rubbed her hair. She smiled and got up, kissing me as she went to the kitchen. She came back with yogurt cups and water bottles.

She gave them out and we thanked her. We watched the end of the movie and when it was done Lex went to her room to get changed, and so did Letty. I was cleaning up the garbage when Letty walked back out and hopped on to the cupboard.

"Okay"

I turned and looked at her,

"Okay what?"

"She can stay."

I walked over and put my hands on her legs.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, and took my face in her hands.

"She needs you, and I'll be okay for a week. I'm not saying we do it every week for the next 5 months but for now, I think she should stay here. I'll get work done and I'll either come here or you come home. We'll make it work"

I kissed and she smiled through the kiss. When I heard Lex laughing and struggling; I looked over to her door and her shirt was caught on her cast and half her head pecking out half way. I heard Letty laughed and I had to chuckle. I walked over and picked her up. I placed her on Letty's lap and helped her with her shirt. She smiled when her head poked out.

"What do you want to do now baby?"

She stroked her chin,

"Make a fort and watch finding nemo"

I laughed and kissed her head. Letty bounced her up and down on her knee as I went to grab some more blankets to make a fort. Lex ran in to the living room hiding behind me as Letty chased her.

"Let, no one is here. Who are you chasing?"

Letty stopped and shrugged a little bit,

"I don't know. Not like we have a kid or anything"

Lex jumped from behind my leg,

"You were chasing me momma"

Letty gasped,

"Dom, she's right. We do have a kid"

"It's me, momma, Alexandra"

Lex pointed at herself and smiled. Letty put her hands up,

"That's right, you are my daughter."

Lex walked over and nodded, Letty picked her up. She kissed all over her face as Lex giggled. I smiled at the sight and took a picture with my phone. Letty put her down and we started building the fort.

An hour later we had blankets hanging from everywhere. Lex was grinning ear to ear. We had made a couple sandwiches and snuggled in and watched the movie as a happy complete family.

It was later that night when we were sitting around eating pizza when Letty told Lex that she was staying,

"Hey Lex"

She looked up with sauce all over her face,

"You are going to stay with daddy for the week."

"We are?"

Letty smiled and looked at me,

"No baby. Momma is going to go home and you'll stay with me"

Lex turned to Letty,

"Did I do something wrong momma?"

"Of course not baby, but momma has a lot of work to do."

She looked sad, so I added,

"You are going to come with me to the track and watch poppa race"

She smiled a little bit,

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"Just a week; then daddy will bring you home"

She smiled,

"And daddy you're going to stay?"

I sighed and looked at Letty. She shrugged a little,

"No baby, but he will stay a few days."

She smiled,

"Okay"

She was content for now. I just hope this doesn't affect her too much.

* * *

**Sorry for no upload yesterday. Hopefully one more tonight and a twos a plenty. If not I am doing nothing tomorrow, so maybe a couple. **


	11. Chapter 11

Dom's POV

It was the next day and we were driving in to the track. Lex was practically jumping in her car seat. I was holding Letty's hand as we drove to the trailer. We got out and there was only a few people around. Cleaning up and getting ready for the races next week.

Lex was walking in front of us, and I put my arm around Letty pulling her close. She smiled and slipped her arm around my back as we walked. I kissed her hair as we walked, we were walking in to the pit when I saw my dad, and Lex ran up to him. He picked her up and they started talking, but I turned to Letty.

"What is it?"

I shrugged and put my arms around her waist. She put her hand son my face,

"What?"

"I just want you to know how much you mean to me Let. If I could get out of this contract I would. I love you so much, we have done some stupid shit but I don't want this to be the thing that tears us apart."

She squinted her eyes and smirked,

"Dominic Torreto is getting soft on me."

I smiled, and squeezed her hips.

"I mean it."

She stroked my cheek,

"I know you do. This won't break us. You remember when we brought Lex home and we had no idea what to do?"

I nodded,

"We figured it out then Dom, we'll figure it out now"

I smiled and kissed her. She pulled away and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. She sighed in to me,

"I hate being away from you"

"Stay"

She laughed a little,

"I would if I could, but Vince wants to go spend some time with his girlfriend."

"I still can't believe he didn't tell me."

"Lex made me promise not to. She wanted too"

I laughed,

"Controlling just like her mother"

"Strong like her father"

I smiled,

"Fine he can go spend time with Vanessa but when I come drop Lex off. We're going back to high school"

She raised an eyebrow,

"High school…"

I was about to answer when Lex ran over, shrieking with joy. I looked down as I picked her up under her shoulders and put her face to mine.

"What is it?"

"Poppa said I could go on the race track and drive with him"

"He did?"

She nodded and smiled. I looked at Letty and shrugged, I knew my dad would keep her safe. I looked at Lex and tilted my head,

"I don't know…"

"Please daddy. I'll wear a helmet"

I laughed,

"What do you think Let?"

Lex turned her head and smiled,

"Please momma"

Letty smiled,

"I guess it'll be alright"

She screamed in joy and I put her back on the floor. She ran back out to the track to my waiting father. She put her helmet on and he helped her in to the car. I smiled at the sight. Letty came back to my side and put her head on my chest. We decided to go sit on the stands.

"Dom"

I turned my head and looked at her,

"What is it?"

"I'm going to call my mom"

This time I turned all the way and looked her straight on, and she kept staring to the track.

"Why?"

She shrugged a little finally turning to face me,

"I want to talk to her, with Lex here. She's safe."

"You aren't"

She sighed,

"I can handle her"

"I don't want you going through that alone"

"I'll make Mia and Brian are home. I want to do this"

"I'm not one to argue with you when you have your mind set to something"

She gently slapped my cheek and smirked,

"You have learned well Dominic"

I smiled and kissed her, I pulled away,

"Just be careful"

She nodded and put her head on my shoulder as I heard Lex laughing as my dad was chasing her around. He finally caught her and threw her in the air; Letty broke me out of my thoughts,

"You are just like him"

"I try to be, he's the best man I know"

"You're the best man I know. You always have been"

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Momma! Daddy!"

We looked down to Lex waving at us. We smiled and waved, I grabbed her hand as we walked down to see them. Lex ran up to me and I picked her up and put her on my hip.

"How was your race baby?"

She smiled,

"Poppa said he'd always let me race his car"

I smiled and looked at my dad,

"Why did I never get to race your car?"

"You were reckless, especially with that one by your side"

Letty smiled and faked gasped, and pointed at herself.

"Me? No, I was his reason"

"And that's scary Let."

I laughed and she pushed me a little bit. My dad laughed and hugged her. She hugged him back,

"Take care of them this week"

"I always do"

Letty sighed and let him go. He smiled and walked off towards the pit to do some paperwork. I smiled at Lex and kissed her head,

"Momma"

Letty turned her head,

"Yea baby"

"I don't want you to go"

Letty took her from me, Lex's legs went around her torso and Letty held her there.

"I don't want to go, but I have too."

She pouted and wrapped her arms around Letty's neck. I watched them and felt so sad. I watched Letty rub her back and whisper things in her ear. Lex giggled at one point which made Letty smiled. I walked over to my desk leaving them for some alone time.

I was reading my emails when I heard a car pull up. The girls were sitting on the couch playing with Lex's bear. I got up and walked over to greet the visitor. When I saw the person, I knew I had seen him before but I couldn't place it. He walked up to me and looked surprise to see me.

"Can I help you?"

He didn't say anything.

"Sir…"

"Dom…"

Then it hit me. It was Liam. This bastard never learned. He needed to leave before I punched him again. Letty looked up as he closed the car door, and I met her eyes. Lex was content on the couch and she walked up to me.

* * *

**Alright so I have been thinking about how I was going to get some drama back in to both the stories. If you haven't read Two is Plenty, Liam won't make too much sense. **

**And why Dom is so mad at him, will come out in Two is Plenty. I am going to write probably two or three of that chapter tonight and upload them when I can tomorrow or tonight. **

**If you don't remember who Liam is, he was the guy that liked Letty in New York. **

**Hopefully two is plenty up next. Let me know what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

Dom's POV

"You need to leave. Now"

"I didn't know you would be here"

"At my job? Or with my dad? You we're right there's no chance I would be here"

He sighed,

"Dom, I applied for a job and a guy called me for an interview."

"You don't have the job"

Letty grabbed my arm and shook her head. He smiled at her,

"Letty"

"Just leave Liam."

I was glaring at him, but my look softened when I heard Lex running up to me and grabbing my leg. I bent down and picked her up,

"Daddy"

"Lexy"

She smiled at me.

"Is it okay if I put my necklace on my bear?"

I nodded at her and smiled. She then looked over at Liam,

"Who are you?"

He smiled a little bit and went to touch her; I stepped back a little bit and gave him a warning look. He smiled and stepped back, Letty answered her.

"This is Liam Lex, he's here to see Tom"

She nodded,

"Hi, I'm Alexandra Torreto"

I kissed her head,

"Go play with your bear baby."

She smiled and nodded. I put her down and she ran off to the couch.

"You need to leave."

But then Tom walked out of the office.

"I see you met your dads new manager"

"No"

Tom gave me a look,

"He's the best in the business."

"No"

"Dom"

"Tom, no. He is not going anywhere near my family"

"I need someone to replace you when you leave"

"We will find someone else"

Tom sighed and looked at Liam.

"Sorry man, I guess you came out for no reason"

Liam nodded and left. I turned to Letty and hugged her. She sighed in to me. Tom gave us a look but I shook my head and he went back into the office. Letty looked up at me,

"I didn't know"

"I know, it's fine. He's not going to ruin another minute of our lives."

She smiled and kissed me gently. I pulled away,

"I love you"

"I love you too"

We walked over to Lex. She was asleep with her head on her bear,

"How did we get such a polite kid?"

She shook her head,

"I have no idea"

I laughed and walked Lex's chest move up and down slowly. We had about an hour before we had to leave; I grabbed Letty's hand moving outside to sit on a bench with her. We left the door open for the breeze, and let Lex keep sleeping. Letty joined our fingers,

"We're going to be okay"

I turned my head and looked at her,

"What?"

She smiled,

"We're going to get through these next few months then we are going to be a family again"

"We're still a family Let. That's never going to change"

She smiled and kissed my cheek. Her head was resting on my shoulder; I rested my head on top of hers as we watched the cars on the track. We were out there for a little while, I got up to go check on Lex but I went back in she was gone. I shouted,

"Lex?"

No answer. Letty walked in and gave me a look, I shrugged. We both shouted her name and started looking around. I went to find my dad but he hadn't seen her. He saw the panic in my face,

"Dom she's fine, probably running around"

"Liam was here dad"

That did it, he was in panic mode. He started helping me look, we searched and searched. She was nowhere to be found, she wasn't in any of the trailers, she wasn't in the guard station, she wasn't in the kitchen she was nowhere. Letty was crying and I walked up to her and hugged her. I kissed her head as she clung to my shirt,

"She's going to be fine"

She nodded and kept crying. I heard my dad calling the cops, and telling them she was missing. Letty cried harder when she heard him say it. I tried to calm her down but truth was I wanted to break down and cry myself. I didn't know what I would do if anything happened to her. My dad got off the phone with the cops and called everyone back home.

It was an hour later and Lex's picture was plastered everywhere. The track had been shut down again, and local roads were on patrol. Letty was a mess in the office. She didn't want to talk to anyone; she didn't want it to become a reality for her. I knew how hard we had fought for our family and now to be ripped apart we didn't know what to do.

I knocked on the door and walked in to find Letty with her face in her hands. I walked over and sat beside her pulling her into a hug. She started crying again,

"Baby, we have to go home"

"Home is in LA. If we had just stayed there this wouldn't have happened."

I rubbed her back,

"It's going to be okay"

"Don't touch me"

She stood up and walked to the other side of the room, she was worried.

"She's going to come back"

She turned and looked me dead in the eyes,

"Can you show a little emotion? That's your daughter that's gone. She could never come home!"

She shouted it at me. I knew she was scared and just taking it out on me, I knew she just needed me so I stood up wrapped my arms around her as she punched my chest. It was hard at first but slowly her fists grabbed my shirt and she pulled me closer,

"What if she doesn't come home?"

"She will"

I rubbed her back until she stopped crying enough to walk to the car with me. I was about to back out of the parking spot when she stopped me,

"Dom"

I turned and looked at her,

"What is it?"

"I don't want to leave yet"

I nodded and we sat in the car with the low hum of the radio. I don't know how long we had sat there but Letty had finally given into sleep so I started to drive home, wondering where my girl was and if she was okay. I was going to find her if it killed me.

* * *

**DRAMA**

**Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13

Dom's POV

I carried Letty into the house and put her on the bed. I wanted her to sleep, she needed to sleep. I didn't know much we were going to get in the next few days. I watched her sleep for a few minutes until I walked over to Lex's room. I opened the door and leaned against the door frame. The make shift room we threw together almost a month ago. We bought her a new bed, and a couple new toys. We tried to make it feel like home.

There were pictures tacked to the wall. She loved to draw. Most of them were of us as a family, or cars or flowers. Sometimes all together in the same picture, I smiled looking at them. I sat on the bed and finally let it go. I cried. I couldn't lose her; she was my world next to Letty. I sighed and walked back to our room. I decided to take a shower and try to wash away the day, even though I knew it was impossible.

I got out of the shower and slipped on a pair of track pants and a black t shirt. I turned the lights off and sat beside Letty on the bed, my back was on the head board and Letty moved to put her head on my leg and hug it. I put my hand to her hair and played with it. I turned the TV on and put it really quiet listening to the news.

I knew the news, Lex. She was everywhere. Her picture came across the screen. Her curls and her smile that was missing teeth even at four she was the most beautiful thing I could imagine. I was trying to fight closing my eyes but I must not have been successful. The next thing I knew was the phone was ringing and my back was killing me from sleeping sitting up. Letty stirred beside me,

"Hello?"

I rubbed my face trying to wash away the sleep. Letty was slowly sitting up beside me.

"Dominic Torreto?"

"Yes, who's calling?"

"I'm calling from the Nashville sheriff's department."

"Okay"

"I think you and your wife should come down here"

"Did you find her?"

"Mr. Torreto"

"Officer, just tell me"

"We found a body. We need you to ID it"

"Okay"

It was barely a whisper before I dropped the phone on to my lap. Letty was beside me and I could see her crumbling. I tried to get the words out but they wouldn't come out.

"Dom, just tell me"

I shook my head and locked eyes with her,

"They found a body"

Her eyes watered the second the words left my mouth. She shook her head and looked at me again. I grabbed her and hugged her. I kissed her hair,

"It's not going to be her Let"

She nodded against my chest. I got up,

"You can stay here Let. I'll go"

She shook her head no. I nodded and grabbed her hand as we walked to the car. She climbed in and I took her hand again. The drive was silent, both lost in our thoughts but the only thing I could think of was this one memory,

_It was her third birthday; Letty was busy downstairs with Mia decorating the house. I walked up to her room and opened the door a crack. She was sitting on her bed looking at some of her books. She looked up and smiled at me, _

"_Hi daddy"_

"_Hi birthday girl"_

_She smiled wide at me and stood up on the bed. I walked over and picked her up, _

"_Are you excited baby?"_

_She nodded, _

"_We get cake"_

_I laughed and kissed her head. _

"_Yup"_

_I put her on the floor as I sat on the bed watching her go through her clothes. She was just like Mia, she loved clothes. She pulled out a shiny tutu that was purple, her favorite color._

"_Daddy?"_

_I looked up at her and smiled, _

"_Can I wear it?"_

"_Of course"_

_I got up and helped her get some black tights and shirt. I dressed her up and put her hair up in a ponytail. I grabbed her off the floor and kissed her face all over. She giggled and laughed. I tossed her up and caught her as we walked down the stairs I tickled her. _

"_Uh oh, I hear the birthday girl"_

_Letty walked up to us and I smiled. I passed her Lex and Letty kissed her cheek and set her on the floor looking at her outfit, _

"_You look beautiful babe"_

_Lex smiled so wide I thought she would burst. I went to the kitchen and got a drink, I was sitting at the table while I read the news. I felt Lex walk up to me, I picked her up and she sat on my lap. She was coloring in one of her books when she looked up at me, _

"_Daddy"_

"_Yea baby"_

"_How much do you love me?"_

_She has been asking more recently. It's become a little game. I opened my arms, _

"_This much"_

_She turned so she was facing me head on. She opened her arms,_

"_This much?"_

_I nodded and hugged her. She laughed as she put her arms around my neck. I kissed her head. She pulled back and puckered her lips and I kissed her. She smiled and sat back down coloring in her book. I took a drink of my juice, she put her hands out and I passed her my glass. She took a sip and smiled as we shared my breakfast. It was the simple moments that I loved. _

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Letty squeezed my hand. I realized we were at the station. She looked like she was about to pass out,

"Let I'll go by myself."

She shook her head,

"No were in this together"

"I don't want you to see her like that"

"It's not her, I know its not"

I nodded and we walked in to the station bracing ourselves for the worst. I tightened my hand as the officer directed us to the back of the station. Letty stopped before he opened the door. He gave us a minute, I put my hands on her shoulders,

"Stay here, I mean it"

She nodded and smiled a little. I kissed her gently and whispered

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I faced the door and the officer gave me a small smile as we walked through the door. I took a deep breath as he moved the sheet. I sighed not knowing what to do.

"Sir is it her"

I couldn't get the words out. I just stood there.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying. **


	14. Chapter 14

Dom's POV

I shook my head and looked at the officer,

"It's not her"

He nodded and they pulled the sheet back over the little body on the table, my heart ache for the parents. No one should have to do this. I walked out of the room and saw Letty sitting against the wall with her knees drawn to her chest. I sat beside her and hugged her. I kissed her head as she started crying again,

"Let listen to me"

She looked at me and I knew she was bracing herself,

"It wasn't her"

She sighed and smiled a little, but continued with tears.

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know"

I buried my head in to her hair as she clung to my shirt. Our little girl was somewhere out in this world without us. She didn't get to do any normal things yet. She didn't get to have her first kiss, her first bad grade, her first goal in soccer, she didn't get to get drunk and sneak back in thinking she wasn't going to get caught. My baby girl was somewhere where I couldn't protect her.

I got up pulling Letty with me. We walked back in to the lobby and back out to the car. I couldn't start the car. Letty didn't say anything either. We sat there in silence until the sun was coming over the building. I finally started the car and drove back to the house. We got in to the house and I crashed on the couch, Letty sat beside me. I pulled a blanket over us. I was rubbing her head as she was making circles on my chest.

I breathed in deep,

"We're going to find her"

"I know"

"He's not going to get away with this"

"I know"

"You okay?"

She shook her head,

"Are you?"

I shook my head and kissed her hair.

"Whatever happens Let, I'm not going anywhere"

She nodded and tears started coming from her eyes again. We must have fallen asleep, because I woke up again and the sun was higher in the sky. I looked over and Letty was sleeping. Tears stained her face, and it broke my heart. If we just had stayed in the office she would still be here. She would be running into our room snuggling between us. My cell phone rang from the table I reached over to pick it up,

"Hello?"

"Any news?"

My dad, I sighed as I answered.

"No, they thought they found her body. But it wasn't her."

"We're going to find her"

I stayed silent for a while. I didn't know, would we find her. Would she be okay? I took in a deep breath listening to my dad keep going,

"Dom listen to me. She is fine. She's a Torreto. At four she can take care of herself. She's going to be fine"

"I know, we're not going to give up"

"I love you my son"

"I love you too"

I hung up and Letty was watching me, she smiled a little bit and I kissed her forehead, holding on for a few extra seconds. She grabbed my shirt as she leaned her head into my chest. I rubbed her back,

"We're going to find her"

She whispered it I barely heard her, we just sat there hoping the phone would ring, I kept thinking about when I lost her at walmart,

_I saw an old buddy and I was holding her hand. She started pointing at something and let go of my hand. She went to go look at whatever it was and I kept talking. I said good bye and went the direction she ran too. I couldn't find her, _

"_Lex"_

_I shouted and no response. An employee walked by and smiled. _

"_Did you need any help sir?"_

_I nodded, _

"_I can't find my daughter"_

_Her eyes grew a little but she quickly regained her composure. She nodded and started asking me questions, writing the answers down. She went to the nearest phone and paged a code adam. _

_I sighed and kept looking, but she told me that she needed me at the front of the store in case we found her. I nodded and walked to the front talking to one of the managers when I heard her scream, _

"_Daddy"_

_She ran up to me and I picked her up. I hugged her tight kissing her head and putting her on my hip. I never understand why parents had leashes for their kid until now. I thanked all the managers and they smiled. I walked back into the store with Lex and she smiled, _

"_Lex you can't run away from daddy again"_

"_Sorry"_

"_I was scared, you were hurt"_

_She looked up and down her body and pointed at herself. _

"_No hurt"_

_I smiled and hugged her. We picked up the last of our things and we're driving home. She was screaming/singing twinkle twinkle little star and I had to smile as I watched her through the mirror. _

Letty put her hand to my cheek,

"What are you thinking about?"

I chuckled a little bit,

"When I lost her at walmart"

She smiled,

"I remember that, she thought it was game."

"Then you punched me and it bruised for a week"

She laughed a little and sat up. She stood up and walked to the kitchen. I followed her and sat on the counter, she was drinking some water when she passed it to me, I took and drank the rest of it.

Her head was on my shoulder and I rubbed her leg,

"Let we fought so hard to keep us together, we aren't losing her now"

She nodded,

"I know. Dom we are going to get her back. She hasn't given us nearly enough trouble. The universe hasn't paid us back for all the shit we did as teenagers."

"God we won't be able to handle her as a teenager. Ortiz and Torreto blood running through those veins."

She smirked, and sat up straighter taking my face in her hands and kissing me. I kissed her back, and smiled as I pulled away. She put her forehead to mine her hands still on my cheeks. We were just being there for each other when the phone rang and we both stopped breathing.

* * *

**I know its pretty sad but trust me, it'll get better. Time jump soon. **

**Two is Plently up next.**

**Hope you like it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dom's POV

I jumped off the counter and went to pick up the phone,

"Hello?"

"Mr. Torreto?"

"Yes"

"We found her."

At those words, I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what to do, the officer kept going,

"She's scared; you might want to come down here soon"

"We're on our way"

I hung up the phone and Letty hoped off the counter looking at me. I smiled and she started crying. I hugged her,

"They found her Let, she's okay. She needs us though"

She nodded and we almost rant to the car. I don't even remember the drive to the station. I remember walking in and an officer lead us to a back room. We both took a deep breath and opened the door, I saw Lex look up and she had tears coming from her eyes. She screamed,

"daddy"

I bent down and she ran into my arms. I picked her up and kissed her head and squeezed her tight, she then saw Letty behind her.

"Mommy"

I passed her to Letty. Lex snuggled into her neck and Letty rubbed her back whispering things in her ear. I walked over to the officer to get answers.

"Is she alright, physically I mean?"

"We're not sure she won't let any of us touch her. Tomorrow if you can try and bring her to the hospital to get looked at."

I nodded and asked,

"Where did you find her?"

"A lady a local grocery store saw her with the man. She saw her picture on the news. She made the store lock the doors so he couldn't leave."

I nodded and he kept going,

"When we got there your daughter was sitting on a bench by herself. She didn't want to talk to anyone. That was the first time she said anything"

"And the guy"

"He's in the integration room; we need her to ID him."

"She's four and I think she's been through enough"

He nodded,

"I know this is hard"

"Has your child ever been kid napped?"

"No"

"You don't know how hard it is then. When she's ready she can look at a picture. She is not going near that man again"

He nodded, and told me to call him tomorrow. I nodded and walked back to my girls taking them in my arms. We walked out to the car. Lex was in Letty's arms. She still hadn't said anything to us. We buckled her into the car and Letty sat beside her in the back as I drove home.

When we got there, I picked her up and walked in. We walked in to her room,

"Baby, do you want to have a bath?"

She didn't say anything. Letty looked us from the doorframe. She shrugged a little bit and smiled,

"Lex"

She looked up at me,

"You're safe. Your home, mommy and daddy are here."

She smiled a little bit.

"I want a bath"

I smiled and picked her up. She hugged me around the neck, as Letty grabbed her a new pair of pajamas and a towel. We walked to the bathroom and I sat her on the counter, turning on the water. I turned back to her,

"Bubbles or no bubbles?"

She put her finger to her chin,

"Bubbles"

She was slowly starting to open up to us again. I didn't want to push it; I kissed her forehead and turned to put the bubble bath in. As the tub filled I stood her up and pulled her shirt off.

Her cast from when she fell off the swing set still seemed alright, but it looked like someone tried to break it off of her arm. It was something that people could see, so it was obvious that Liam wanted to get rid of it. I pulled her pants off and there was a couple scrapes on her knees. Letty walked in with a bag and tape to wrap her cast up.

After her bath I dried her off and changed her in to her favorite superman pajama's. She smiled when she saw them. I hugged her again and picked her up walking back to the living room. It was almost eight pm. I sat on the couch with Lex, and she snuggled into my chest. I pulled a blanket up over her and her eyes fluttered shut. Letty came and sat beside us. Her hair was wet from just coming out of the shower.

She snuggled up beside me and tucked a piece of hair behind Lex's ear. I smiled at Letty and kissed her temple,

"She's home Let."

"She's never leaving my sight again"

I laughed a little,

"Let, she's going to sneak out to the races just like we did."

"Fine, the next 6 months not out of my sight"

I kissed her forehead again,

"Deal"

"I don't want to go back to LA without you"

She sat up and looked at me,

"I already told Tom I was leaving. That's why he called Liam. It's my fault he was here"

She took my face in her hands,

"This is not your fault. You didn't know he was going to be your replacement. You wanted your family back"

I shook my head,

"I should have protected her."

"We should have protected her, but what matters is that she is safe. Look at her, she's home. She's safe with us"

I nodded and looked down at her sleeping on my chest, Letty whispered to me,

"Dom"

I turned and hummed,

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You're coming home with us?"

I nodded,

"I am; I broke contract. I'm coming home where I belong. I'm not leaving you two again"

She smiled and kissed me.

"I love you"

"I love you both, so much"

* * *

**Hope you like it, more with Lex in the next one. **


	16. Chapter 16

Dom's POV

I was watching Lex sleep on my chest. She looked like the same sweet little girl and nothing had ever happened. Letty grabbed my hand and locked our fingers together. I kissed her temple as she sighed in to me.

"I'm so happy she's okay"

"Me too"

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost her"

"Let, we didn't lose her, we can't think like that"

She nodded and grabbed the remote off the table. She flipped on some reality show, it was almost eleven when we decided to go to bed, and I got up Lex still sleeping on my chest,

"Should I put her in her bed, or in ours?"

Letty shrugged,

"I don't know"

"I guess her bed; we'll just keep both doors open"

She nodded and walked in to our room as I went to put Lex in her bed. I grabbed her teddy bear and put it in her arms. She snuggled her head in to it as I put her on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. I kissed her forehead, and turned on the night light. I walked back to my room and pulled Letty in to a hug.

"It feels good to know she's here and safe with us."

I nodded and hugged her a little tighter. She rubbed my back. We pulled away and got in to the bed. I pulled the covers over us as I pulled Letty close to me. She kissed my chest as we drifted off to sleep. It was a couple hours later when I went to the kitchen to get a drink; I heard Lex's crying, I walked over to her room. I looked in and she was clinging to her bear as she looked around the room. It must have been too dark for her too see.

I walked in and sat on her bed. I went to tuck her hair behind her ear when she flinched,

"Lex, it's okay. It's me"

She looked up and smiled,

"Daddy?"

"You're safe baby"

She crawled in to my lap with her teddy bear in her arms. I picked her up and kissed her head. I felt her sigh and I walked back in my room and laid down. She crawled in to the middle of me and Letty and shut her eyes. I smiled down at her, I didn't know how to help her but I knew she just needed time.

The next morning I woke up to Lex laying on my chest and Letty snuggled to my side. I smiled I loved the feeling of having them both so close to me. Lex woke up first, her eyes were full of fear for a second and then she saw me. She smiled and puckered her lips, I laughed and kissed her,

"Hi baby"

She smiled and sat crossed legged on my chest.

"Daddy"

"Yea?"

"That man told me that you didn't love me anymore"

My eyes went wide; I was trying to control my anger. I wasn't mad at her I was mad at him, and myself.

"Lex listen to me"

She nodded,

"That man is very sick. Momma and me love you so much. We will never stop loving you. No matter what"

She held out her arms,

"You love me this much?"

"More"

"How much?"

I opened my arms and hugged her.

"This much"

She laughed as I tickled her sides. Letty woke up to her scream of laughter. She smiled at us and sat up. Lex jumped in to her lap and Letty held her to her chest as she kissed her temple. I leaned against the head board and watched them.

"Lex, why did you go with that man?"

"He said you were his friend. You wanted him to take me"

Letty answered first,

"Baby, we will always want you. Never go anywhere with anyone before asking us, okay?"

"Okay"

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head,

"He tried to take my cast off"

I nodded and responded to her,

"We're going to get you a new one today"

She smiled,

"Can it be purple this time?"

I nodded,

"Course baby"

I left the two of my girls in the bed so I could go shower. I kept thinking that Lex was going to be okay. She will get through this, and he will not get away with it. I turned the water off and stepped out. I threw on some jeans and a t shirt as I walked in to the kitchen. Lex was sitting on the counter holding her teddy bear. I walked over getting a cup of coffee as Letty was making pancakes.

I grabbed Lex off the counter and sat her on the stool at the bar in the kitchen,

"So Lex guess what?"

She looked over at Letty,

"What momma?"

"Daddy is going to come home with us"

She turned to me and smiled,

"Forever?"

I nodded, and smiled.

"And ever"

"Yes"

She pumped her little arms in the air and I ruffled her hair. Letty gave her some pancakes and she ate them so fast I swear he didn't feed her. Letty must have seen it too but I shrugged at her.

"Daddy, momma"

We both looked at her to keep talking,

"I want to make Martha a card"

Letty sat beside her and tucked a hair behind her ear,

"Who's Martha baby?"

"She's the lady that saved me"

I gave Letty a look over Lex's head. She shrugged and smiled,

"I think it's a great idea."

Lex smiled and jumped off the stool and ran to her room. I sighed and looked at her,

"I think we should give her some money"

Letty nodded,

"Me too. She saved her Dom, what would have happened if she just pretended she didn't see her"

I shrugged,

"He probably would have got away with it"

She nodded and I started cleaning up as she went to get dressed. I walked over to Lex's room after I finished cleaning up to help her get changed. I started going through her dresser. I found her a pair of shorts and teenage mutant ninja turtle t shirt. She held up her picture for me to see. It was a bunch of scribbles, and a misspelled thank you but I knew she was proud of it.

"She'll love it"

She smiled and put it back on her desk as she walked over to change her clothes. I passed her the shorts as she pulled them up and did them up by herself. I helped her take off her shirt and put the new one on over her cast. She smiled as I set her on top of the dresser brushing her hair.

"I want a braid"

I laughed,

"I cant do a braid. Let's go find momma"

I picked her up so her back was against my chest legs over my arm. We walked in to the room,

"Momma"

Letty looked up from painting her toes on the bed.

"What's is it?"

"Daddy can't do a braid"

"Guilty"

Letty laughed and put her arms out. I passed her Lex and she started French braiding her hair back. Lex smiled when she was done and ran off to her room. I sat beside Letty as she finished her toes. She closed the nail polish and smiled up at me,

"She's a strong girl"

"She'll be alright. We just have to surround her with love."

She nodded and got off the bed. I walked beside her slipping my arm over her shoulders. She leaned in to my touch. Lex was already at the door sliding on her flip flops when we got there. I smiled as we walked out to the door. We drove to the store where Martha worked. Lex grabbed my hand as we walked in.

We had her paged and when Lex saw her she smiled and pointed her out. I smiled and told her she could go say hello. She ran over and Martha hugged her. Lex grabbed her hand and walked her over to us.

I shook her hand,

"Thank you"

She smiled,

"I would hope someone would do the same if my child was ever in that situation."

Letty hugged her and the women hugged her back. They pulled away and Lex showed her the picture. Martha smiled and took it.

"It's beautiful thank you"

Letty took Lex to the bathroom as I started talking to Martha.

"We want to give you something"

"What do you mean?"

I reached in to my back pocket and pulled out a check for ten thousand dollars. I handed it to her and she looked at it. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

"No, Mr. Torreto it's too much"

"We want you to have it."

"I can't"

"Martha, you saved the one thing that means the most to me next to my wife. I want you to have this. We have more money than we know what to do with. This is just something we can do to thank you"

She took it with a smile,

"Thank you"

"No thank you, if you need anything. You let us know. Anything."

"This was more than enough"

I smiled and Lex ran back up to us. She hugged my leg and I picked her up. She leaned her head in to my shoulder.

"She's in good hands. She just wanted to get back to you two"

Letty smiled at the women,

"I can't thank you enough"

Martha smiled, and soon got called back to work. We said our good byes and she thanked us one more time before we left to go to the hospital to get Lex's cast redone.

* * *

**Longer one just for you. Let me know what you think.**

**Two is Plenty up next.**


	17. Chapter 17

Dom's POV

We were sitting in the hospital waiting for the doctor so we could get a new cast for Lex. Lex was standing on my legs as I held her hands. She laughed when Letty poked her stomach.

"When are we going to go home?"

I looked at Letty,

"A couple days baby. We have a few things to do here"

She nodded and smiled,

"Okay"

The doctor walked out and I stood up scooping Lex up in to my arms. There was a saw on the table to take the cast off and Lex clung and buried her head in my neck when she saw it. I rubbed her back,

"Baby its okay. It's not going to hurt, the doctor is going to do it."

She shook her head and started crying. I sat down with her and she locked her arms. I started whispering in her ear,

"Lex, me and momma are right here. We aren't going to let him hurt you. We're going to get you a purple cast and maybe go see a movie tonight"

She still wouldn't let go. She clung to me. I kissed her head, Letty tried as she rubbed her back.

"Lex if you want to stop we will. Can the doctor try?"

She shook her head again, a couple minutes later she asked,

"Can I have a freezie?"

I laughed as Letty smiled and rubbed her hair.

"Of course baby, I will go get one"

Letty walked out of the room as the doctor walked in,

"So who's getting a new cast?"

Lex turned around and sat in my lap and I moved one arm around her waist and the other to shake his hand. He bent down and looked at Lex,

"Hi, what's your name?"

She barely whispered,

"Alexandra"

I kissed her head and whispered in her ear,

"He's a good guy, Lex."

She relaxed a little bit in my chest. I smiled as Letty walked back in with a freezie and passed it to Lex. She took it and smiled. The doctor went to get the saw and Lex started to tense a little bit. I rubbed her leg as he began to cut it off. It was only a couple minutes and it was off. He smiled at her,

"You did amazing. What colour did we want the new one?"

She screamed out,

"Purple"

He smiled and went to get everything. Lex smiled and kept eating. We were out of the hospital in about an hour and were walking to the car. Lex was holding Letty's hand and I was behind them on the phone,

"No, I am not bringing her there. She could barely handle getting her cast off, she cannot see him again"

"Sir I understand but for charges to hold I need an ID"

"Get the pictures ready. We'll be there in a minute"

I hung up as I got in the car. Letty looked at me,

"Who was it?"

"We have to go to the police station. She has to look at his picture"

"Dom"

"Let I know. But if she doesn't, then he walks free"

She nodded and looked in the back seat. Lex was dosing off as we drove to the station. When we got there Letty grabbed her out and woke her up.

"Lex"

"Hi momma"

She pushed hair out of Lex's face,

"Hey, we need you to do something"

She nodded,

"What?"

"The police man need you to show them a picture of the man that took you, okay?"

She nodded a little bit. I smiled as I put my arm around both of them as we walked into the station. We were sitting on some chairs when an officer walked in holding a file. She sat across from us. She smiled at us and pulled out a few pictures,

"Hey Lex, do any of these men look like the one that took you?"

She shook her head and the officer smiled as she pulled out three more and there was he was. Lex nodded and pointed at the picture and then snuggled in to Letty's chest. The officer smiled and thanked us for our time. Letty took Lex back out to the car as I made sure that it was alright to leave the state.

We drove back to the house and when we got there, my dad's car was sitting in the drive way. Lex was running to the front door and I grabbed Letty's hand.

"It'll get better when we get home"

She nodded and leaned against me. I heard Lex scream,

"Poppa"

I laughed as we walked inside and my dad was hugging her. I smiled at them as I went and sat on the couch. Letty went to the kitchen to make something for dinner, my dad sat beside me as Lex ran off to her room.

"How are you guys doing?"

"It's been a long couple days but she's home that's all we wanted."

He nodded,

"I'm going to miss you guys"

"Dad just come home with us"

"I can't what about Donna, and my career?"

I shrugged,

"You always taught me family first."

"I am happy you are going home. I will come visit more."

I smiled as Letty walked up and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I ordered pizza, you want to stay Tony?"

He shook his head as he stood up,

"Date with Donna. I'm so happy she's home, come say goodbye before you leave"

We nodded and he kissed my head as he walked by stopping to say good bye to Lex.

"I love you"

She looked at me and put her hands on my face,

"I love you too, you alright?"

I nodded,

"I'm good"

She gave me a look, and I shrugged, I was just worried. I was upset too, I was mad at myself I should have protected her. She should have never had to go through that. I was snapped out my thoughts when Lex jumped on the couch. She snuggled in to the pillows with her bear opening a book on her lap. I smiled at her as the doorbell rang. Letty got up to answer it. She came back with the pizza. She smiled and we all ate in peace watching a Disney movie.

After it was done Lex was asleep with her head on my leg and Letty was on my other side rubbing my knee with her thumb and her head on my shoulder.

"Dom"

I turned my head to look at her,

"Yeah"

"I know we never really talk about it, but do you ever think about us having more kids?"

I smiled and shrugged,

"I mean, yeah I think about it. I would love to have a big family"

She smiled and nodded going back to rubbing my knee. I put my hand on hers and made her look at me,

"Why do you ask?"

She sighed,

"I thought it was the stress."

"Thought what was the stress?"

"I missed my period and I took a test."

I smiled at her,

"And"

"I'm pregnant"

She smiled and looked at me. I kissed her and she smiled through the kiss. I pulled away,

"Are you serious?"

She nodded and smiled,

"You okay with that?"

"I think it could work."

She laughed and kissed me one more time before relaxing back in to my chest. I kissed her head and held both of my girls. We got up a couple hours later and I tucked Lex in to her bed making sure to leave the hallway light on for her as I went back to my room and crawled under the covers with Letty.

"I can't believe you're pregnant again"

She smiled,

"Me either, who knew I would let Dominic Torreto knock me up twice?"

I smirked,

"You couldn't live without me"

She laughed and nodded as I went to kiss her stomach. I went to her lips and kissed her. She pulled away, and hugged me. We fell asleep tangled in each other.

_A year and a half later_

* * *

**Hope you like it, I told you there would be a time jump. With flashbacks in up coming chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy.**


	18. Chapter 18

Dom's POV

A year a half year later, and our lives have changed that's for sure. We had a boy, Nicholas. He was a little me, at nine months he was walking around. Lex seemed alright with it half of the time, but she also got very jealous that it wasn't just the three of us anymore. I was sitting on the couch with Nick beside me, I had finally gotten him to fall asleep when Lex ran in screaming and woke him up. I sighed and picked him up trying to calm him down.

"Sorry"

I smiled at her and ruffled her hair. She was five and a half almost six now and I could barely believe it. She just got home from school her backpack still on her back and her high pony tail bouncing in the air. Nick had finally stopped crying and I put him in his basinet, and picked her up and kissed her as she puckered her lips. I put her back down, as she pulled her back pack off and empty everything on the table.

"Where's momma?"

She pointed outside,

"Talking to Uncle Brian"

I nodded as we sat down to do her homework, which was basically coloring in the lines. She pulled out a paper from her agenda and slide it across to me. She gave me a small smiled,

"What happened Lex?"

She smiled and shrugged,

"One of the boys said I was weird for liking cars. And I said nu uh and he said yea uh and i said no. He said yes."

"I get it Lex, you fought but why does it say you pushed him?"

She looked down coloring on her page again,

"Lex"

She sighed and stood on the chair facing me,

"He told me I was dumb for liking cars and I wasn't a girl because I hate pink. Dad, you said I should stick up for myself"

"Lex you don't hit other people"

"Uncle Vince said that that's how he told people to back off"

I sighed and rubbed my face. Why did my kid have to be so much like me and her mother?

"We don't listen to Uncle Vince about that kind of stuff. Next time you walk away, that will really make him mad"

She smiled and sat back on the chair, I signed the note and put it back in her agenda. She smiled and tucked her work back inside her backpack as she went over to watch Nick sleeping. I went to the porch and Letty was sitting on the steps. I sat beside her,

"Hey you"

"Hey"

She was looking down at her hands. I nudged her and she looked over,

"You okay?"

She nodded and stood up. I stood up beside her and grabbed her hips,

"Not so fast"

She turned,

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

She smiled and I held on a little tighter,

"Let I know when something is wrong"

"Nothing is wrong."

I was going to push the subject but then Lex ran out.

"Momma Nick smells bad"

I laughed and so did Letty. She walked into the house to change the diaper. I sighed, then smiled when I felt Lex hug my leg,

"Daddy?"

I looked down,

"Yea babe?"

"Do love Nick more than me?"

"No, I love you both the same."

"How much?"

I laughed and put my arms out.

"This much"

She hugged me, and laughed.

"You just wanted a hug munchkin."

She smiled as I picked her up but then she screamed in my ear and I almost dropped her. She wiggled out of my arms, I put her down and she ran across the front lawn to hug her best friend Jasmine. Her dad, Justin walked over and sat on the porch beside me,

"So i hear your kid is a pusher"

I laughed and nodded,

"V, told her that's he used to do it"

"I remember when he did"

I smiled and nodded watching our girls run around and play tag. I had known Justin from school and the race scene but he didn't become a huge part of my life until Lex and Jasmine became inseparable. We were still on the porch when Letty asked us,

"Justin you staying for dinner?"

He turned around slowly, and smiled.

"Or just Jasmine could?"

We laughed, Justin was a single dad and every couple Friday's he would drop Jasmine off so he could have a night off. We didn't mind one bit,

"Course, have fun"

"Thanks Let"

She walked back inside ignoring me. Justin turned to me,

"What did you do?"

"I don't even know"

He laughed and clapped me on the back. He got up and said goodbye to the girls. I let them play for a little while longer, until I yelled at them to come inside and wash their hands before dinner.

"Dad, can we watch little mermaid before bed and make a fort in my room?"

"Sure, you can"

They smiled and both hugged my legs. I ruffled their hair as they ran upstairs to wash their hands. I walked behind Letty and hugged her from behind as she was stirring a pot, I whispered in her ear,

"Smells good"

"Thanks"

I kissed her head and rubbed her arms. She started making plates up and a bottle for Nick. I sat at the table as the girls ran downstairs,

"Dom, can we go to the garage tomorrow?"

I turned and looked at the girls. They smiled and put their hands together like they were begging. I chuckled and shrugged,

"I don't see why not. Let?"

We all looked at her, and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah sure"

She smiled and passed out the dinner. We sat and listened to the girls stories from school. Nick got a little fussy so I went to get him and went back to the table holding him, listening to the girls giggle at the newest class clown. After dinner I went to put Nick down for the night and help the girls build their fort. After I was done I tucked them both in and turned on the little TV and played the movie. I shut the door and walked back downstairs, Letty was on the back porch and I set the baby monitor by the door and went to sit with her on the swing. She sighed and leaned in to me as I kissed her head.

"Let"

She stopped me,

"Before you say anything. I'm not mad at you, I did something stupid. You're going to be so mad."

"Anything that has to with talking to Brian forever today…"

She looked at me and shrugged a little bit,

"What happened Let, I thought we were fine. Why did you go to Brian of all people to cheat on me with?"

She shook her head,

"No, no, no GOD no. I didn't cheat with him."

"Then what?"

"When we were at the garage the other day, I put my ring down somewhere. I thought maybe he put it somewhere, because I have looked everywhere and I can't find it. Please don't be mad. I will find it"

I laughed a little and lifted the necklace from around my neck and showed it to her. She gasped and took it in her hands as she pulled me closer,

"Why do you have this?"

She eyed her ring that was shining in the light of the moon. I smirked,

"I found yesterday underneath a work bench. I figured you dropped it, so I picked it up"

She sighed and put her head to my chest,

"I was so scared I lost it."

I slipped the necklace off my head and opened it getting her ring off of it and slipping it back on her finger. I kissed her forehead,

"There it's back where it belongs."

"Sorry I was a bitch earlier. I just didn't know what to tell you"

"It's fine, come on."

I stood up and grabbed her hands. She stood up and put her hands around my neck as we swayed back and forth.

"We've come a long way Let, we have two kids. And we haven't screwed them up completely."

She laughed and nodded,

"Except for the pushing"

I laughed,

"She told you?"

"The teacher did, I blamed it on you."

I laughed and tickled her. She laughed and screamed,

"Stop, stop."

I kissed her and she kissed me back,

"Vince told her it was okay."

She laughed,

"Of course he did, I will have a little chat with him"

I smiled and kissed her one more time, before we were interrupted by the cries of my son. We walked back in to the house and I locked the doors and turned the lights off before walking upstairs thinking about how much our lives have changed since high school.

* * *

**The end?**

**Maybe, I haven't decided yet. I think for now I like where I have left it. Might start working on a Million Miles, then come back and do a sequel for this one. **

**Gah, I hate making decisions. **

**Reviews are always nice. **


	19. Chapter 19

**So for some reason I could not let this story go. So we're going to do a time jump.**

**Lex – 14**

**Nick – 9**

**Dom – 36**

**Letty – 34**

**Brian - 35**

**Mia – 34**

**The twins - 5**

* * *

Dom's POV

I was at the garage doing some paper work when I heard my children walking in arguing about something. I didn't even look up this wasn't a rare sight to see. They walked by the office's door and went to the table we set up for them to do their homework.

The school was just up the street so they would walk home together. Letty went out to pick up some groceries; Brian was at the shop with Mia, he had just picked up the twins from kindergarten. Vince was on his honeymoon. The garage was dead today so I finally was getting caught up on paper work. Lex walked in to the office first,

"Dad"

Her tone was firm and frustrated. I laughed a little and looked over at her,

"Lex"

"Can you tell him to stop bugging me? I need to finish my homework"

"What are you two fighting about now?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Jasmine and I got in a fight, he wants to know why and I won't tell him"

I rolled my chair away from the desk, and gestured for her sit down. She sat on the old beat up couch that has been in the office since I could remember; I sat beside her putting in arm around her,

"What are you and Jasmine fighting about?"

"You don't want to know"

"Try me"

She sighed and started playing with her fingers,

"A boy"

I chuckled a little bit,

"A boy, Lex you're still a baby"

"Daddy I am 14"

I smiled at her, and held my hands out a few feet,

"I remember when you were this big"

She stood up, and I laughed. She sighed and looked at me,

"I should just talk to mom about it"

I smiled,

"No, you can talk to me. Come on, sit down"

She sighed and sat back down pulling her legs to her chest and looking at me,

"He's in our grade"

"Good start"

"Dad"

I put my hands up and smiled,

"Sorry, go ahead"

She smiled this time and kept going,

"He's super cute, he plays football and he's funny"

"So Jasmine likes him too?"

She nodded,

"But she's mad because he asked me out first."

"He what?"

She nodded and smiled excitingly.

"I know daddy, he asked me out."

"Lex"

She smiled, and waited for me to keep going,

"I know you are excited for the date but is it worth losing Jasmine over?"

She put her finger to her chin, the habit never disappeared,

"No I guess not"

"So call her and apologize. You two have always had each other's backs. Don't throw it away for a boy"

"You're just saying that so I don't go on my date"

"Maybe?"

I smiled and she laughed and kissed my cheek. She walked back to finish her homework, I felt like a dodged a bullet. I was at the computer for twenty minutes before Nick walked in.

"Hey buddy, how was school?"

He shrugged,

"It was okay"

This kid was usually bouncing off the wall with things to tell me. But he seemed almost sad; he walked up closer to me and put his head on my arm. I rubbed his back,

"What is it?"

"You're going to be so mad at me"

I lifted him to sit on the desk in front of me,

"And why is that? Did you break another window?"

He shook his head and smiled a little at the memory,

"No, I failed my spelling test"

He looked down and pulled it out of his pocket. I looked it over and he had only missed a few words, I knew from when I was kid I always failed my spelling tests. I put hand on his knee,

"Buddy I'm not mad"

"Momma will be"

"No she won't"

He looked up; he always wanted to impress us. He wanted to make us proud and his heart always broke when he thought he did something wrong.

He nodded,

"Uh huh"

"Nick listen to me, we're not mad. We'll just have to work a little harder next week. Spelling is hard. I failed spelling tests at your age"

His head shot up and he looked at me,

"You did?"

"Yup, so next time we'll try to do better. Me and momma just want you to try your best. We will never be mad as long as you do that"

He smiled and hugged me around the neck. He pulled back and smiled,

"Thanks dad"

"Anytime kiddo"

I stood and ruffled his hair as he gasped.

"Dad not the hair"

"Not the hair?"

He nodded, and smiled. I laughed and picked him up holding him upside down.

"How's your hair now?"

He was laughing so hard all he could get out was dad. I walked out of the office and to their homework table. Lex looked up and started laughing,

"I told you he wouldn't be mad"

Nick smiled as I put him back on his feet.

"It still amazes me how you two can hate each other and love each other at the same time"

Lex shrugged and smiled packing up her books. Nick walked over and started cleaning up everything. After I had locked the doors and set the alarm we piled in to my car and drove home. When we got there Letty was setting the table,

"Hey momma"

Nick walked over and hugged her as she kissed his head,

"Hey babe"

Lex grabbed the phone and ran upstairs,

"Not too long Lex, dinner is almost ready"

"Okay mom"

Her door closed with a click, and Nick ran upstairs to wash his hands. I walked up to Letty and hugged her, she pulled away and kissed me,

"Rough day?"

"Being a dad is tough; I just want them to know I love them"

She turned back to the stove,

"They do"

"You think?"

She nodded and turned and smiled at me,

"What happened today?"

"Nick failed a spelling test; he thought we were going to be mad. I told him we weren't. And Lex she's already having boy issues."

She laughed and shook her head,

"Only our kids"

I nodded and went to the sink to wash up. Nick ran back down first, and sat in his seat. Letty smiled,

"Hungry little man?"

He nodded, and smiled. She gave him a plate as I sat down and was checking my emails; Letty took the phone out of my hand and smiled. I laughed and nodded. She walked to the bottom of the stairs,

"Lex, dinner"

"Okay"

I heard the door open and her say her goodbyes to Jasmine. She walked down the stairs and smiled,

"Sorry"

She hung the phone back on the charger and went to the table. Letty sat a plate in front of her before sitting down. Nick took a bite first,

"Alright, you need to say grace"

He looked up and put his fork down,

"Fine…here we go. Hey God, thanks for my family. Thanks for the food. Thanks for cars. Thanks for cartoons. Thanks for crayons. Thanks"

I laughed and so did the girls.

"Amen"

We all echoed him and began eating,

"Lex"

She looked up,

"Are you and Jasmine okay?"

She nodded,

"Thanks dad, she's going to come over later if that's okay."

Letty answered,

"That's fine. She can stay the night; I'll drive her to school"

"Dad"

I looked over to Nick,

"Yeah bud?"

"Can we play catch after dinner?"

I nodded,

"Course buddy"

He smiled and finished eating putting his plate in the sink. I finished a couple minutes later, leaving the girls to talk about boys. We walked outside and started throwing the ball around,

"I want to be a baseball player when I grow up"

"You do?"

He nodded throwing me the ball,

"I think it would be awesome. Think about it dad, you can play all the time and you can get paid for it"

I laughed, the kid was smart. I threw the ball back and he caught it throwing it back,

"If that's what you want buddy, just be happy"

He smiled and threw the ball again. Brian walked in to the back with the twins. Josh and Jordan. They ran over to Nick and Nick started playing with them. Brian sat beside me on the porch,

"Where's Mia?"

"Girl talk with Letty"

I nodded,

"Letty is going to be girl talked out for a while."

He looked over,

"Why do you say that?"

"Just be thankful you have boys"

He laughed and clasped my back going inside and grabbing two beers. We were chatting for a while then Jasmine walked to the backyard,

"Hey Mr. T, Mr. O"

"Hey Jasmine, Lex is inside"

She nodded and started walking up the stairs to the door,

"Mr. T?"

I turned and looked at her,

"Thanks"

I nodded and smiled at her. She smiled going inside calling for Lex. Mia walked out of the house about thirty minutes later saying they had to go,

"Nice to see you too little sister"

She laughed and hugged me,

"Come by the shop tomorrow, we'll have lunch."

"Sounds good"

I kissed her head as the Twins ran up to her and she picked Josh up as Brian picked up Jordan. I called for Nick and he ran inside,

"Do I have to go to bed?"

"No"

He smiled and his eyes grew wide,

"You have to go have a shower"

"Daaaad"

I chuckled,

"Go no fighting and maybe you can watch the end of the race with me before bed"

He smiled and ran upstairs. I heard the shower turn on and I heard the Lex and Jasmine giggling upstairs and I found Letty on the recliner, she moved over enough for me to seat beside her and for her to sit on my lap.

"It feels like the longest day"

I laughed and kissed her temple,

"How was girl talk?"

"Lex was easy, you fixed it super dad to the rescue"

"And Mia…"

She shrugged and looked away,

"Let"

"I can't tell you"

"Are we seriously doing this?"

She laughed and shrugged,

"She's still my best friend, what was it you told Lex? Don't let boys come between you"

I laughed,

"Fine"

She smiled and kissed my lips. We were making out for a few minutes before little feet came running down the stairs. She sighed and pulled away. Nick bounced in the room. He turned around in his footie pajamas and smiled.

"Good work buddy, get the remote."

He ran over to get it and turned the TV on putting the race on. He was sitting in his little foam Cars chair. He was watching the TV like crazy as my dad pulled into first,

"Poppa is going to win"

I smiled and Letty put her head on my shoulder as her eyes closed. Nick screamed and Letty jolted up from her sleep. I laughed and Nick smiled at her,

"Sorry momma"

She laughed a little bit,

"It's okay baby"

She got up and kissed Nick on the head.

"I love you, I'll see you in the morning"

"Love you momma"

She walked upstairs and I could hear the shower going on, Lex walked downstairs and grabbed two waters out of the fridge,

"What's with the screaming?"

Nick looked at her,

"Poppa is winning"

She smiled as she started watching the TV, she watched the last five minutes and smiled when he won. Nick had passed out before the end of it so I switched the TV off, scoping him off the floor and kissing Lex's head.

"Not too late"

She nodded,

"Dad…"

I turned to look at her,

"I love you; I just thought I should tell you"

"I love you too baby."

She smiled and flicked the light off and walked up the stairs behind me. She went to her door and opened it telling Jasmine about the race. I opened Nick's door and gently sat him on the bed pulling the covers over him. I smiled at him, and walked in my room with Letty where she was sleeping on the bed in one of my old t shirts. It was still the sexiest thing I could imagine.

* * *

**Thought I would make it super long. **

**Hope you like it, I do. Reviews are nice to read when I'm bored at work. **

Paste your document here...


	20. Chapter 20

Dom's POV

It was a week later and I was underneath a car when I heard little footsteps run up beside me.

"Dad"

I didn't answer him, I kept going. All of a sudden he was laying beside the car and smiling at me, I looked over,

"Dad"

I laughed,

"What's up buddy?"

He smiled so wide, I don't think he could contain it. I smiled back at him as he answered and pulled a piece of paper out of his backpack,

"I got perfect on my spelling"

I smiled and slide out from the car sitting up as he walked over showing me more closely. I took it and smiled,

"You did awesome buddy. I am so proud of you"

He smiled and ran over to the fridge and stuck it there with a magnet. He ran back over,

"Thanks for helping me"

"It was all you buddy"

He smiled and walked over to the couch settling on an old couch and pulling a book out of his backpack. I smiled as I watched the sight of my kid reading a book. I slide back under the car for about five more minutes until Lex and Letty walked in. I felt Letty squeeze my knee but I kept going trying to finish this car before the weekend.

I was listening to the conversation unfolding on the couch,

"Momma I got perfect"

"You did? That's great Nick"

Lex was pretty quiet. They kept talking about the day and I barely knew she was there. I finally finished and slide out going to wash my hands. I was cleaning up the office when Lex walked in,

"Dad, can we talk for a minute"

I nodded and leaned against my desk as she sat on the arm of the couch.

"What's on your mind?"

She looked down,

"I know it's silly but there's rumour going around school"

"About what?"

"You and some girl you went to school with"

"And?"

She sighed and looked at me,

"Kids are saying that you had a kid with her and the boy, her son, said it's true"

I was taken back and I guess she saw it. She was about to storm off up and I stopped her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"It's not true Lex"

"And how do you know, from what I hear you were quiet the man whore."

"Alexandra"

"What? I'm just telling you what all the kids at school already know"

"You better watch how you talk to me young lady"

She rolled her eyes,

"I bet I have at least a hundred siblings out there"

"I think you need to go home and think about what you just said. Get in the car"

"God why did you even have me, it's not like I was planned. You two ran off to Nashville to hide it. Why was he not important enough to care about?"

"Lex the only kids I have are you and Nick"

"Whatever, I hate you. My whole life you've been lying to me why should I believe you now"

I gave her a look I rarely give her. She knew I meant for her to stop talking. She rolled her eyes and stormed out of the office. She slammed the door and I rubbed my face with my hands, I heard the door open and Letty was standing in front of me,

"What happened?"

I shrugged,

"She thinks I'm a man whore and apparently some kid at the school is claiming I am his father"

"What?"

"Somehow she knows we went to Nashville when we found out you were pregnant. Let we were barely kids ourselves at that point"

Letty looked like she was thinking about something. I nudged her,

"Want to share with the class?"

"Remember when I came back from New York"

"Which time?"

I smirked and she pushed me a little bit,

"Focus. The second time"

I nodded,

"And you came to the races"

She nodded,

"And I got mad at you; because someone told me you got them pregnant"

It clicked then,

"Clarissa"

She nodded and I sighed walking out of the office. Lex was sitting in the back of the car; I could tell she was upset. Nick was still happy about his spelling test and skipped to the car. I smiled at him; at least he didn't hate me.

The drive home was quiet and when we got there Lex stormed off to her room and slammed the door. I sighed and Nick finally asked,

"Who peed in her cornflakes this morning?"

We laughed and he smiled as I lifted him on the counter.

"So in honour of you passing your test, you get to order whatever you want for dinner."

He smiled and started looking at all the menus we had. We were all looking and talking about what he wanted when Lex stormed by us,

"Sure, why don't you treat Nick like he is the best kid in the world?"

"Lex"

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge,

"You've always liked him better. Now that I see the real you it's easy to see you want Nick to grow up like you. You could care less about me"

Letty started first,

"Alexandra!"

"Oh sorry mom, did you not know?"

Letty was about to go full bitch mode but I stopped her.

"Why don't you and Nick go pick up dinner? I'll stay and talk to her."

She nodded and Nick jumped on her back and she carried him to the car. I turned to a fuming Lex. I really didn't get why she was so mad. But she walked up to her room and slammed the door. I walked behind her and knocked on the door,

"Go away"

I opened it anyway and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Lex, you need to listen to me"

"Why don't you just go hang out with Nick he's your favourite anyways"

"Lex, you know that's not true"

"How can it not be? He's perfect"

She turned and looked at me tears coming down her face,

"I'm not going to lie to you Lex. I made mistakes in high school, but you need to know that the only kids I have are with your mom"

"You promise?"

I nodded and smiled, she stuck out her pinky and I locked it. She smiled a little bit,

"I'm sorry"

I smiled as she sat up and crossed her legs.

"Babe why were you so upset?"

She sighed,

"Truth?"

I nodded and she kept going,

"I don't even know, I guess I felt like if you had another boy you'd like him more too. I also know how much you mean to me, and I was mad that you didn't care about him"

I smiled a little bit,

"Lex, you and Nick are everything to me. I don't like Nick more, or you less."

She nodded a little bit and played with her fingers,

"What?"

She sighed,

"Is it true you didn't plan me? And went off to Nashville to hide it?"

I looked at her, and I decided she just needed to know.

"Lex, we didn't plan you but that doesn't mean we didn't want you the minute we found out. You were made with love; you are and never were a mistake. We did go to Nashville not to hide you but because I still had to do some work at the race track and we had to tell Poppa."

She smiled and I heard the door open downstairs and Nick calling for us. She just looked down; I knew it was a lot for her to take it. I stood up and kissed her head as I went to the door she stopped me,

"Dad"

I turned and she ran to hug me. I hugged her back,

"Dad, I don't hate you, I shouldn't have ever said that"

I rubbed her back,

"It's okay Lex; I know you didn't mean it."

She hugged me tighter; I laughed a little bit and put my arm around her shoulder,

"Come on let's go get something to eat before your brother eats all of it"

She laughed and we walked downstairs. I would deal with Clarissa tomorrow, right now I was with my family.

* * *

**I never really cleared up the Clarissa story line in Two is Plenty so I am now. **

**Hope you like it. **


	21. Chapter 21

Dom's POV

I was sitting at the table reading the paper when I heard Nick and Lex running down the stairs. Nick walked up to the counter and poured some cereal out,

"Morning"

I looked over my paper,

"Hey, where'd you sister go?"

He shrugged shoving a spoonful into his mouth. I laughed and walked outside to find her sitting on the porch,

"You want to go to school that badly?"

She looked up and smiled,

"No, just thinking"

I sat down beside her,

"About what"

"About what I should tell everyone at school"

"Lex you tell them what you want, whatever it is I'll back you up"

She smiled and stood up walking back to the house, Letty walked out next and sat beside me,

"Hey you"

"Hey"

"You were up early this morning"

"I just kept thinking about Lex, and what's she's going through because of me"

"This isn't your fault, it's Clarissa's. "

"I guess"

She grabbed my chin and made me look at her, she smiled,

"It is not your fault; you are so sexy she is still not over you"

I had to laugh as she raised her eyebrow and smirked. She kissed me gently and pulled away.

"Thanks Let, you're a pretty good wife"

She laughed,

"You're an alright husband"

She nudged my shoulder and smiled. I kissed her temple standing up, yelling for Lex and Nick so I could drive them to school. Letty stood up and stretched, kissing Nick on the head as he walked by and giving Lex a talk,

"If you need to get out of there, call us at lunch well come get you"

She nodded,

"I'll be fine mom. Just going to walk away, that makes them mad right dad?"

I laughed at what I told her one day after kindergarten when she shoved a kid.

"You got that right"

She smiled and hoped in to the car. I kissed Letty's forehead,

"I'll be back then we can go talk to her"

She nodded and smiled going back into the house. I walked to the car and pulled out of the driveway. Nick was practising more words in the back seat and Lex was playing with the radio station.

"Dad?"

I looked over at her quick,

"Can I ask you something about you and mom?"

"Course"

"Did you really date her in high school?"

I nodded,

"Yup, we've been together for a long time"

"So you guys are never going to break up and get a divorce?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

She shrugged,

"What if he is yours?"

I sighed and pulled over when we got to the school. Nick grabbed his bag and jumped out yelling goodbye. I smiled and waved at him, I turned back to Lex.

"Listen to me Lex, there is no chance he is mine. I know his mother wants me to be, but I'm not"

She nodded,

"So no chance on either the divorce or another brother?"

I laughed,

"None. Your mom and me have been through a lot, we're always going to be a family"

She smiled and hugged me,

"I'm glad you're my dad"

I smiled and kissed her head as I heard the bell,

"Go you're going to be late"

She smiled and grabbed her bag before she closed the door I told her,

"Lex, I'm glad you're my kid"

She smiled and shut the door. I pulled away and drove back to the house. I walked in and Letty was on the phone, I smiled and she smiled,

"Yeah Tony that's him."

Pause.

"Love you too"

She passed me the phone and smiled.

"Hey dad"

"Hey, question"

"Shoot"

"I need coverage for the last two races."

"As in a manager?"

"Yeah, I know last time it wasn't fun, but it's two weeks. We'll be home together in no time."

"We?"

"I'm taking some time off, please I have to make my last two good ones"

"I have to talk to Let, I'll call you back"

"Okay son, I love you"

"Love you too"

I hung up and Letty was leaning against the door frame.

"You should go"

"You think?"

She nodded,

"You love it, don't let the ass that is Liam ruin that for you."

"I haven't been back there since we lost her"

"I know"

She walked over and stood beside me on the cupboard and hopped on it as I stood in front of her,

"Maybe you need some closure from it. Two weeks. We can do two weeks."

"One"

She tilted her head,

"March break. You guys can come for a week. A nice family vacation"

She nodded and smiled weakly putting her hands on her shoulders,

"You think she's ready?"

I nodded,

"She's strong. If she's not, she'll tell us"

She smiled and kissed me. I slipped my tongue in as she moaned, she pulled away biting my lip.

"You should take me upstairs"

"I should?"

She nodded and started kissing my neck. I grabbed her hips as she locked her legs around me, I walked over to the stairs and we almost fell on to them. She laughed as she gripped my shoulders. We finally made it to our room and we started ripping off each other's clothing. Letty pushed me on the bed and straddled me as she took off her bra. I groaned and grabbed her breasts in my hands massaging them,

"Someone is frisky"

"Not often we get to have time alone"

I laughed as I sat up taking her mouth in mine. She moaned,

"I want it rough"

I nodded and went to her neck. She guided me into her and started bouncing up and down. I flipped us over and pounded in to her, her head almost hitting the back board. She was gripping my shoulders and moaning my name telling me to go harder. She was turning me on and not even trying too. We both came together. I collapsed beside her as she sat up and leaned against my chest,

"God I missed that"

I laughed and kissed her shoulder,

"Me too, sneaking around and having to do it quietly is not fun"

She laughed,

"You wanted kids"

I smirked,

"So did you"

She smiled and got up as the phone rang. She grabbed my shirt slipping it over her head answering it,

"Hello?"

Pause.

"That's me"

Pause, eyes went wide. I looked at her and I heard her swallow.

"We'll be right there"

She hung up and collapsed on the bed, head on my chest looking at me.

"Your daughter got in to a fight at school"

I laughed,

"She's just mine now"

She nodded and smiled getting up slipping on some jeans, taking of my shirt and putting her hair up. I was staring at her putting on her bra and she turned around,

"I can feel you staring at me"

"I like looking at you"

"Stretch marks and all"

I sighed and got up pulling on my boxers going to hug her from behind,

"Still the most beautiful girl I know"

She smiled and leaned back into my chest. I kissed her temple, she pulled away pulling on a shirt as I pulled my jeans up and tossing on a shirt.

"Come on we have to go get our kid"

I laughed, putting my arm around her shoulder as we walked down stairs to get in the car. We drove to the school with our hands intertwined. We pulled in to the parking lot, as we got to the office Lex was sitting outside legs pulled to her chest, chin on her knee, tears stained her cheeks.

Letty walked up to her and Lex hugged her in an instance. I watched them and Letty rubbed her back, I walked over and sat beside her,

"Lex are you okay?"

Letty pulled away sitting on the arm of my chair, she nodded,

"Please don't be mad"

I sighed,

"That doesn't sound good"

She smiled a little bit,

"The boy"

I nodded,

"He got really mad when I told him you weren't his dad. He got in my face and he pushed me a little bit. So I punched him and gave him a black eye"

I laughed a little bit as she looked down. Letty glared at me and I shrugged,

"We always taught her to defend herself"

Lex looked at me,

"You're not mad?"

"Disappointed but proud"

I smiled and she smiled a little bit back, the principal came out and smiled at us. Letty got up shaking her hand, she lead us to her office. I kissed Lex's head before walking in and gave her a wink. She sunk back into the chair and was biting her lip. As we walked in there she was Clarissa.

**Thanks for all the reviews. Million Miles Away next.**


	22. Chapter 22

Dom's POV

Letty grabbed my hand and shook her head a little bit. We sat down and Clarissa looked scared to death to see us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Torreto your daughter needs to learn how to control her temper we do not tolerate violence here."

"From what we hear, he pushed her and she was defending herself"

"Bret is not going to get away with this either."

Clarissa started now,

"Please he's just confused; his father is still denying him"

I scoffed and Letty squeezed my hand and I shook my head at her and turned to Clarissa,

"You filled his head with lies and maybe you should tell him the truth. You have been petty since high school, grow up and be an adult"

She turned her face away from me and rolled her eyes,

"You just still can't admit that you made a mistake choosing that thing over me"

"God you are such a bitch"

"Mr. Torreto"

I sighed and looked at the principal,

"I'm sorry"

Letty started talking again,

"Her punishment?"

"4 day suspension starting tomorrow."

We nodded and got up,

"This is the last time this happens or its going to be explosion"

We nodded and left Clarissa in the room with her. We walked out and Lex stood up grabbing her bag. She walked beside us until Jasmine ran up to her and hugged her,

"Are you okay? I just got your text"

"I'm fine Jas. Really"

She pulled away and they shared a glance, I looked at Letty and she shrugged,

"Girls, five minutes"

They nodded and walked towards the direction of the lockers. I sighed putting my arm around Letty walking out of the building to the car, she stopped. I turned to her,

"What?"

"Don't you remember this spot?"

I looked around,

"Should I?"

She laughed and put her arms around my neck,

"I believe this is where you kissed me and told everyone I was yours. It started the Clarissa feud"

I nodded and smiled,

"Oh yes, good kiss"

She smiled and sighed into me. I rubbed her back,

"Why do people always think our children are theirs or we made a child with them?"

I laughed and shook my head,

"We're sex gods"

She smirked, and we started walking to the car again. I unlocked it sitting in the car; I looked at the clock, almost 1:30. School was over in an hour and a half and we would have to come back to get Nick. Lex finally walked out and ran over to the car climbing in,

"Sorry"

We smiled and nodded,

"Lex, you're off school for four days"

"Great"

I smiled,

"You are still going to have to work. Up at the same time at the garage and working."

"Daaad"

"Don't dad him Lex, you punched a guy"

"I punched an ass out"

I laughed a little and Letty hit my arm,

"Excuse me?'

"Jerk. I punched a jerk out."

"Better."

We pulled up to the garage and she walked in. Vince stopped her,

"Hey kiddo. Why are you here early?"

"I got suspended for punching a guy"

"Nice"

He held his hand up and she high fived him as he ruffled her hair. I laughed and Letty shook her head,

"Lex, homework."

She rolled her eyes a little,

"Fine"

She dragged her bag across the floor to the table in the back,

"God we knew your children would be wild."

Letty smirked,

"And who taught her a right hook V?"

"I did and I'm glad I did"

"You weren't happy about the shiner she gave you"

I added as I walked in to the office. He gave me the finger as he went back to the car. Letty went to the board and started working on one of the cars. I was sitting in the office when Lex walked in,

"Dad"

I turned and looked at her,

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have punched him"

I gestured for her to sit down; she sat on the arm of the couch. I put my hands on her knees,

"Lex, I want you to know that I am proud you stuck up for yourself. I want you to be able to protect yourself. Next time just off school property"

She smiled,

"Alright"

"But if your mom asks I told you, you should never hit anyone. It was wrong"

"Got it"

She smiled and then laid on the couch.

"Don't you have homework?"

She shook her head,

"I was in the office most of the day. So what should I do?"

I shrugged and turned back to the computer. It was quiet until I heard her lightly snoring on the couch, I turned and smiled. I kept working until Letty walked in and saw her. She smiled and sat on the desk,

"She had a rough day"

I nodded and leaned back in the chair.

"We raised a good kid Let"

She nodded,

"The best"

She smiled and sat on my lap.

"What are you working on?"

I shrugged,

"Looking at my dad's schedule for those two weeks. Is it horrible if I want to go?"

She shook her head,

"No. You love it. We've been through worse than a week"

I nodded and Lex woke up.

"Kid in the room"

I turned around with Letty in my lap. She smiled and kissed me,

"Gosh you two are disgusting"

Vince walked to the door,

"Should have seen them when they were in high school"

I laughed so did Letty. She got up and pushed Vince as she walked away. He chuckled following her and Lex sat up on the couch,

"Are you really going back to Nashville?"

"You heard that huh?"

She nodded, and looked down a bit.

"Lex, if you don't want me to go. I won't"

She looked up and smiled,

"No, I should go see Martha. We can't change what happened."

I smiled,

"Alright"

I stood up and was walking towards the door. Letty looked up,

"I'm going to go get Nick"

She nodded and smiled. Lex walked out of the office walking towards the cars to try and help. As I walked to the school I was thinking of Nashville, Lex doesn't really talk about what happened, but I know it still gets to her sometimes. She called Martha every so often. I pulled my phone out calling my dad leaning against the fence waiting for Nick to come out.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, I thought about it"

"And…"

"I will be there, Let and the kids are coming for the second week."

"Alright, I'm happy you decided to come"

"I would do anything for you"

"Thanks Dom"

I saw Nick running towards me. He passed me his bag and I put it over my shoulder and we started walking towards the garage,

"Anyways dad, I'll call you tomorrow. Set everything up"

"Okay bye"

"See ya"

I hung up slipping my phone in my pocket; Nick looked up and smiled,

"Where's Lex?"

"She did something bad. She won't be at school for the rest of the week."

"no fair"

I laughed and ruffled his hair. We kept walking and he was telling me about his day and how there was a new kid in the class and he had funny glasses so he didn't want to talk to him, I stopped him on the sidewalk and bent down,

"Nicholas."

He looked up,

"Dad he's weird"

"Nick, would you like it if your friends didn't talk to you because they thought you were weird without even talking to you?"

He kicked a rock,

"No"

"I think you should talk to him, but it's up to you"

He nodded and we started walking again,

"And me and Uncle Vince wouldn't be friends if he hadn't come and talk to me when I was the new kid."

"Really?"

I nodded as we walking in to the garage.


	23. Chapter 23

Dom's POV

It was the next day and Letty had decided to take Lex to the mall for some girl time and I was picking Nick up from school. I was emailing my dad back about next week when I heard Nick run up laughing with another little boy. I smiled at them,

"Hey dad"

"Hey, who is your friend?"

He smiled, and turned,

"This is Bobby"

I smiled and he waved at me. I stood there finishing emailing my dad until Bobby's dad showed up. They were playing around when I saw another guy come up looking around,

"Hey man, your kid bobby?"

He turned, and nodded.

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

I pointed to the playground,

"He's playing with my boy"

He smiled and stuck out his hand

"Randy"

"Dom"

We turned to watch them,

"I'm so glad he found someone to play with. He came home the other day crying because no one would talk to him"

I nodded,

"It's a tough neighborhood around here."

"You're kid doesn't seem to be affected"

"TO be honest"

I turned to him and he nodded,

"He was, I had a little chat with him. I was hoping he would be the kid I raised."

"I'm glad he is. Thank you"

I nodded,

"Nick, come on. Mom and Lex are waiting"

They ran over,

"But daaaad"

I gave him a look and laughed a little bit,

"You can play with Bobby tomorrow."

Randy smiled and put a hand around Bobby shoulders.

"Say bye Randy"

"Bye Nick"

Nick waved and we started walking towards the garage.

"Dad you were right"

I stopped and looked at him,

"What is it?"

"Can you say that again, it's never going to happen again"

He laughed a little,

"Dad"

I chuckled as we kept walking,

"What was I right about?"

"Bobby, I'm glad I asked him to play with me at recess"

I smiled put my arm around him,

"You're a good kid"

He smiled and skipped in front of me into the garage. I shook my head walking in to see him turn to me,

"Dad, do you really have to go?"

I nodded and bent down a little bit,

"I promised poppa I would help him. You know what we say about promises."

"You have to keep them."

I nodded and smiled,

"But dad"

I bent down more so I was face to face with him,

"Nick, it's just one week. You'll have uncle Vince if you need boy time"

Vince walked in behind us,

"Hell ya little man. We're going to have a blast"

Nick smiled and high fived him as he walked by. I smiled at them, I was happy my kids had my family in their lives. I am more than happy after everything we all didn't go our separate ways. I walked into the office making sure all the paper work was caught up before I left in two days. Letty walked in a couple minutes later,

"Knock knock"

I smiled,

"Hey you"

She smiled and sat on the desk. I put my hand on her knee rubbing it,

"How's my girl?"

"She's tired, but happy. How could I not be?"

"I don't know"

She laughed,

"She told me she's fine with going back to Nashville"

"I'm glad; I think we need the down time"

She nodded, and we walked out. We all went home for a night of relaxation. Lex was making something for dinner; she always seemed to want to cook now. Letty wasn't complaining and neither was I. She was pretty good at it. The rest of the evening was filled with laughs and family memories.

It was a couple days later and we were driving to the airport. When we got there Nick was more upset then I thought he would be. I took him aside and crotched in front of him as he sat on the car.

"Buddy what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go"

"It's only for a week"

"Who's going to walk me home from school?"

"Well Lex is back on Monday. You guys will walk back to the garage together"

He looked down and nodded. I smiled and put my hand on his knee,

"When you get to Nashville next week buddy we will go out and have a boys night"

He looked up and smiled,

"Really"

I nodded. He tackled me in a hug, and I hugged him back. He pulled back,

"Can we go racing?"

"I think I can arrange that"

He pumped his fist up,

"Yes"

I laughed as we walked back to the girls. Lex hugged me next,

"Be careful"

"I will, no punching anyone slugger"

She laughed in my chest,

"Tell Poppa I say Hi"

"I will."

I kissed her head and she pulled away.

"I'll make sure Nick is okay"

"You're a good kid"

She smiled and walked over to Nick and sat beside him. She put her arm around his shoulder whispering in his ear. He laughed and they started talking, Letty hugged me.

"I like that they are so close"

I smiled and looked down at her,

"We did a good job"

She smiled and nodded hugging me. I rubbed her back,

"It's not like last time."

She nodded,

"I know. One week, and then were back together and you are coming home"

I laughed and kissed her. She smiled as I pulled away,

"I love you"

"I love you too"

My plane was called and I pulled away,

"I have to go"

She nodded and the kids ran up and hugged me. I hugged them all and sighed as I had to walk away and get on the plane. I would miss the laughs and stories during the week. I walked to the gate, looking back to Letty having a hand on each of their chests as they waved. I smiled and boarded the plane.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'll edit later, working on another simple days.**

* * *

Letty's POV

"Nick what your dad tell you right now?"

He scrunched his nose just like Lex used too. I shook my head at my stubborn son, and closed the door to his bedroom. It was almost midnight and I had caught him in front of the couch watching the race and eating a bag of Cheetos. He had gotten orange all over the couch. And I was too tired to even try and clean it. I sent him to his room, and he stomped up the stairs without a word. He had been acting up since Dom left. My phone rang on the kitchen table I ran to grab it.

"Hey"

I sound frustrated and I didn't hide it. I had no idea why Nick was acting up so bad; maybe he missed having the guy time. Vince tried to be there but there was only so much he could do. After a couple hours at the garage after school wasn't enough, but Vince had his own little family with his girlfriend to deal with.

"Uh oh, what's wrong?"

"Your son was watching the race tonight, and got Cheetos all over the couch"

I heard him sigh on the end of the phone,

"The race was super late tonight because of the rain"

"Oh I know"

"What has gotten into him?"

I sighed and rested the phone on my shoulder as I pulled my hair up and turning off all the lights going upstairs to our room.

"I have no idea, but it's driving me nuts"

"I know, we raised him better than this. He knows better"

"I know, I just hope it gets better once your back. I don't think he knows how to be without you yet"

"Just like this mother"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, turning on the TV and crawling into my bed.

"You are so funny"

"That's why you married me babe"

I smiled,

"And for other reasons"

"The sex, is awesome"

I shook my head and yawned.

"Go to bed babe, I will see you in a few days. I love you"

"I love you too"

We hung up and I smiled plugging it in and hugging my pillow watching the news as I fell asleep. I was almost asleep when I heard my door open a little bit and I dip in my bed. I rolled over and saw Nick there. It looked like tears were coming down his face. I sat up and wiped one away as he crawled in to my lap burying his head into my chest,

"I'm sorry momma"

She rubbed his hair and kissed his forehead,

"Baby it's alright I know you just wanted to see dad"

He shook his head,

"No I am sorry for making you nuts, I made you mad"

I sighed and moved so I can look at him,

"I know you just miss dad buddy, we're going to see him in a few days. He smiled a little bit and quietly asked,

"Do you still love me?"

I smiled and kissed his head and whispered,

"I will always love you, no matter what"

He smiled and saw him close his eyes. I slipped down so he was laying on my side head on my chest. I turned the TV off and pulled the blankets over us falling asleep. The next morning I woke up to Lex fully dressed and shaking me,

"Mom, we're going to be late for school"

I smiled and pulled her down on to the bed. She laughed as she screamed something about her hair,

"I did not raise my daughter to be scared of messing up her hair."

She laughed and sat on the bed as Nick rubbed his eyes. I sat up a little bit and smiled at my kids. They were everything to me. Dom and I had come a long way. Lex then poked my knee again and I looked at her,

"What?"

"School"

I looked over at Nick and I knew he was still exhausted and so was I.

"Any other teenager wouldn't have woken me up, would have liked to skip school"

She shrugged,

"I guess you raised me right"

I laughed and Nick stumbled to the bathroom. Lex came and sat beside me putting her head on my shoulder,

"I miss dad"

"Me too babe"

She turned and looked at me,

"What?"

She raised an eyebrow,

"I was thinking"

"That's never good"

She pushed me a little bit and I smiled.

"Did it hurt?"

"You are so funny mom; I can barely take it sometimes"

I smiled and tilted my head a little bit, Nick had climbed back into the bed and was laying between my legs. He was falling back asleep when Lex started talking again,

"I think we should surprise dad and go early. I mean today and tomorrow school isn't doing much."

She shrugged and kept going before I could respond,

"I already looked into flights and there's one at 2:30 this afternoon."

I had to laugh and Nick was awake now,

"Momma lets go"

I started tickling him,

"You want to go?"

He was laughing, and screamed yes. I stopped and kissed his head. Lex looked at me, I shook my head and smiled.

"You two better start packing looks like we're going early"

Nick cheered and Lex smiled and tackled me in a hug making Nick squished in the middle. I laughed as I kissed the top of her head. She pulled away and smiled. She grabbed Nick and they ran to their rooms. I laughed and walked downstairs making some breakfast.

After a couple showers and five suitcases, we were driving to the airport. When we got there my children could not stop smiling. I knew how much Dom meant to me and I was so happy he meant the same to them. I always knew he would be an amazing father. I smiled as Lex shared her hot chocolate with Nick. They really were close even if they didn't want people to know.

Our flight was called and we boarded the plane with smiled on our faces.


	25. Chapter 25

Letty's POV

I rented a car when we landed in Nashville and started the drive to the race track which I was all too familiar with. When I got there the guard stopped me, but I knew him. His name was Jim and he has been there forever. He smiled and stepped out of the booth.

"Let is that you?"

I nodded and smiled,

"It is, Jim you are looking good"

He stepped back and ran his hands over his stomach. The kids and I laughed at him and he looked over to Lex,

"Alexandra"

She smiled and waved,

"Hey Jim"

She smiled and went back to texting Jasmine. I smiled at Jim when he started talking again,

"I can't believe she's so big, I remember when you were pregnant"

I looked over and smiled,

"I know, it's a little crazy. Oh this is our son Nick"

Letty looked back and Nick waved.

"Hey"

"Hey little man"

I smiled and Jim turned back to me,

"I thought we weren't going to see you for another couple days"

I shrugged,

"Decided to surprise him"

Jim smiled, and went back to the booth to open the gate,

"They are at test runs right now"

I nodded and thanked him as I drove to the trailer. I parked and the kids hopped out as Lex stayed close to me and I didn't put it against her, this place was bringing up bad memories for both of us. I kissed her head and she smiled. Nick was running in front of us until he saw Dom. Dom hadn't seen us, I could tell he was talking to Tony on the ear piece, Nick turned,

"Momma can I go?"

I nodded and smiled as he made a run for it. He ran and hugged Dom from behind. Dom turned and we connected eyes and I could see the smile on his face grow as he looked down and saw Nick. Lex and I walked up and I could hear them talking. Dom was crouching down,

"Hey buddy"

Nick hugged him around the neck. I think he was over whelmed. The track was a lot to take in. I walked up with Lex and Nick let go when Tony came out of the car. Tony was surprised but caught Nick as he ran to hug him.

Lex hugged Dom next and he kissed her head, she was hugging his waist when he asked,

"What are you guys doing here?"

I answered,

"Your children missed you"

He raised an eyebrow,

"And you didn't?"

"Nope"

He looked down at Lex and she was laughing,

"I guess I will take you out on the town tonight then"

He spun her around and she laughed. Tony walked up with Nick. Nick was wearing Tony's helmet and was smiling ear to ear. Lex had gone over to Tony and hugged him. Dom had made his way to me and put an arm around my shoulders and I put my hand in his back pocket as he kissed the side of my head.

I heard him whisper,

"It's so good to see you"

I smiled and looked up at him,

"I missed you; home isn't home without you there"

He finally kissed me on the lips and I heard groans from our children. Dom only deepened the kiss and I laughed as we pulled away. Nick was practically bouncing when he came over,

"Can I go for a ride with poppa? Pleassse"

Dom nodded and tapped the helmet a little bit,

"Go for it buddy"

He pumped his hands in the air and screamed,

"Yes"

They both walked off and we both noticed Lex looking around and she looked a little off. Dom looked at me and we walked up to her. She started crying, and Dom hugged her protectively and kissed her head.

"Lex, it's alright"

She nodded trying to calm her breathes. I rubbed her back and smiled at this father daughter moment. They had always been close and I loved that fact. I was never close with my dad. Lex finally stepped back and wiped her tears,

"I didn't think it would be this hard"

She pulled the hair elastic from her wrist and put her hair up.

"It's okay Lex, it happened. But it's done and we won't let anything like that happened to you again"

Dom told her with so much confidence she smiled and I knew she believed him. She hugged me next and I smiled. I whispered,

"I love you babe"

"I love you too momma"

I looked up when I heard the car screech from the track and Nick lean out of the window,

"This is awesome!"

We all laughed and Tony pulled him back in. I heard the phone ringing in the office and Dom ran to get it. Lex and I went to sit on the grass. She put her head on my shoulder,

"I think you should know that you are a good mom and I love you just as much as dad. We just have a different relationship"

I smiled and pushed a strand of air from her face,

"I know Lex, and I have the stretch marks to prove it"

She laughed and I smiled,

"Tomorrow we can go see Martha if you want"

She smiled,

"I would like that"

I smiled as we watched the car go around the track and could hear Nick's happy screams. Lex turned to me,

"Mom can I ask you something?"

I nodded and looked at her,

"Did you and dad ever blame me for what happened?"

"God no. Lex no, we would never blame you. He was sick and he needed help. It was his fault, no one else's. Dad blamed himself for a long time, but we got you back and that's what mattered to us"

She smiled and nodded,

"He doesn't blame himself now does he?"

I looked at her,

"I don't think so babe"

She smiled and ran over to the car as it parked. I could hear her say faintly,

"My turn"

Nick passed her the helmet standing in the put watching them and cheering. One of the guys gave him a head set to talk to them. I felt Dom sit beside me,

"Memories huh?"

I nodded and leaned in to him,

"We did good"

He nodded and kissed my temple.

"We did really good"

We sat there and watched our kids play and goof around. We were happy and that's all we've wanted.


End file.
